A Swans Destiny
by Draconian Dragonfly
Summary: It wasn't like she could tell Regina that somehow she was the father/mother of her baby. A baby driving her bonkers. So. She would do what Gold asked, and she would leave her son where he belonged. With the mother that must never know he was more than another abandoned child by the daughter of her once enemy. It was what was best for him, and her. Right?
1. Chapter 1

Preposterous. That was the first, and only word that came to Sheriff Swan's mind as she looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand. This was the third brand, and eighth fucking test she had taken. She'd guzzled two full jugs of apple juice to produce enough urine for that many tests, and she'd been hiding in the bathroom since she'd returned from the pharmacy, where she had picked up the last seven tests they had after her first had come back positive.

Pregnant. A second time. How in the fucking world was she going to explain this to her son? To her parents? Shit. What was she going to tell them? The only person she had sex with in the last two years was a woman, the only people she slept with in the last eight were women. She couldn't tell them that.

Especially the little tiny, completely, miniscule fact that the woman she had slept with had been none other than Regina Mills. On the boat. On their way to save Henry. Emma didn't have to question whose baby it was. It was Regina's, of that there was no doubt. Even if, logically, it made absolutely no sense.

Keeping the news to herself was hard, but Emma had been determined to do it for as long as she could. But, she had already started to show just a little around the three month mark, when she'd found out herself. And baggy clothes had only gone so for. She had always been thin, and her stomach had generally been pretty solid.

So, she found herself one day, during lunch at the station, surrounded by a large group of people in her room. Some she didn't even know why they were there, she supposed to keep her parents or Gold from killing her. The sheriff gulped as she looked into the eyes of the people, whose arms were all crossed. Ruby, Granny, David, Snow, and Rumple.

"Who is the father of your baby, is it Neal?" Emma made the most disgusted face she'd ever made in her life, and leaned forward and vomited just at the thought. Snow waited, her hands on her hips, for the answer.

There was no way out of this. She was certainly caught. They had deduced she was pregnant, or they had gone to Whale. Or Whale had gone to them. Who was unfortunately, her doctor. The how wasn't so much the problem at hand. The problem was that Emma still wasn't ready for anyone to know. And she just didn't have a choice anymore.

"Please never mention Neal and me having sex in the same sentence ever again. That's. That's just wrong, on so many levels. You made me lose a good breakfast." Emma half snarled. "It's not hook. Right before the trigger thing happened I had snuck out of town. I ended up going home with this fucking gorgeous husband. It had been a long time since I'd gotten laid, so when in the morning she asked if her husband could join, her cunt in my face, I couldn't say no. I was still drunk, we'd been drinking and fucking all night." Rumple seemed disappointed with the answer.

"On your blood oath that there is no possibility that this child is my sons? Would you stake your custody on it?" Rumple asked her, leaning down, looking deep into Emma's eyes. Emma scowled at him, her eye twitching. The man irked her to no end.

"On my blood oath. Yes, I would. Because I had one mistaken drunk night with Neal. And it was horrible. I'm gayer than shit, and always have been. I will even allow a paternity test if you so desire" Emma said firmly, standing up. Her nose nearly brushing Rumple's before he pulled back.

The room was silent. Rumple still staring at Emma. Appraising her. Trying to decide if she was being honest, but despite his desperate need for the child to be his sons he could find no lie concerning the fact that his son had not fathered this child. So he sighed, and leaned heavier against his cane.

"None will be required. I detect no untruths from you. Neal did not father your son, so. There is no reason for me to mess with your affairs. And it seems everyone got the information they needed" Gold said slowly.

Everyone left, leaving Emma to slump in her chair. And wish she had never come to the tiny town. To never know she was some sort of princess warrior white knight savior person. But she could not begin to regret her night with Regina. Or the child that it had produced.

Months passed, and a boy was born from her. There was no doubt that she loved him, but, in his two months outside of her womb all he did was cry for her. Nothing she ever tried worked, all he did was cry, and cry. Forced back to work after six weeks she found herself in a half sleep at the station as Belle cared for her son. And he cried for her too, Belle always commented on how fussy he was. Everyone did.

Overtired, overly frustrated, and quite literally going insane Emma placed her blonde haired baby boy in warm pajamas, bundled him into a blanket. Then she walked, that warm summer night, all the way until she was at the mayors door. And she banged on the woman's door. Regina was none too happy when she threw the door open.

"It's half past midnight Sheriff Swan. What if Henry had been here?" She had snapped before her eyes had zeroed in on the crying mass in Emma's arms. "Honestly Sheriff. You brought your infant outside, it may be summer, but. I suppose it's better than the death trap you insist on calling a car" Regina finished with a sigh.

"He won't ever be quiet. Ever. All he does is he cries and cries. For everyone. Snow. David. Belle. Please. Please help me" Emma looked so utterly broken that it startled the mayor. And then she practically shoved the blue blanket wrapped child into Regina's stunned arms.

Two things then happened at the exact same time. Emma wrapped her arms around herself, looking very much like a crazy one with the expression she wore. And, as if by some cosmic miracle, baby Emmett shut his little mouth. Ceasing his crying lag.

"It seems all he needed was a walk. He seems perfectly content now" Regina said as she handed the baby back, Emma's eyes filled with tears as the baby let out a holler and began to shake his fists and kick his legs.

The Mayor was barely able to catch the child as Emma had nearly dropped him, then she hugged herself again. Regina could tell she was very out of it, and she sighed once more. She stepped aside and motioned for the Sheriff to follow her inside.

Despite her growing insanity due to sleep deprivation and stress Emma was coherent enough to realize that she would never see something as breathtakingly beautiful as Regina holding a baby. She melted into the couch, her eyes never leaving Regina's form as she seemed to dance slowly around the room. Humming to the child, getting him to go to the sleep with her fluid rhythmic movements and the melody of her voice.

As Emma had watched the mother of her child with her baby boy. Well. Her mind became made up. Emmett wouldn't be calm, let alone quiet for anyone for longer than five minutes. When he slept it was never for very long, and if he wasn't sleeping he was crying. Somehow mastering the skill of being able to suckle on a bottle and wail like a banshee simultaneously.

"Can I leave him here with you? Please. I. He's. I can't. I just can't. I need to sleep." Emma twitched as she spoke, still clutching onto herself. As if holding herself together, and in that moment, the once Evil Queen actually pitied her.

Wishing beyond all reason that somehow, someway, that Regina would take the bait. That she would keep him overnight. To help her, just this once. This would leave Emma the time to do what she needed to do. Time to get everything settled.

"Just this once Sheriff, for him and not for you. It's not good for a baby to cry that much" Regina did her damndest to sound displeased. However she just couldn't pull it off. The baby was just too damn cute. Reminding her of Henry. "Pick him up tomorrow, you can join Henry and I for dinner."

Completely rude or not Emma was not about to let Regina change her mind so she had nodded at the Mayor's words and then she bolted out of the house. Like a wild stallion that had just escaped captivity. She ran, and she ran. Until her chest hurt, and she could barely breathe. But she had reached her destination.

Before her eyes was Gold's pawn shop. Also known as Rumpelstiltskin's lair. And he owed her. And she knew, from some of there very, very private conversations as he had been secretly teaching her magic that he wanted things from her. And now. Now she was ready to give them.

Once she could stand up straight and breathe like a normal person she began to pound on the door like a murderer was chasing her. And soon enough, a half-dressed, very tired Dark One answered the door. With a annoyed, yet, questioning gaze at the Savior.

At first they stared at each other. Emma almost second guessing herself. But she could not fight the truth. The truth that, despite how much she truly loved her youngest child, he didn't want her. He had staked his claim. She loved him, but he needed, deserved, his other mother. So, Emma decided she must do what was best for him.

"I'm cashing in that favor you owe me" Breathed out Emma. Gold raised an eyebrow. "And trust me, we have plenty of other stuff to discuss. Because, what this boils down to, is I am ready." A smile spread across the man's features.

"Please, won't you come in?" He said, and Emma complied. Ready to do what was best for everyone, even if it meant that she had to give up everything. But, as she heard the bell of Rumple's door ring as it closed. She felt that maybe it was just her job. That maybe. The Savior didn't deserve a happy ending after all.

**A/N: Well. Let me know your thoughts on the start of things. I will try to update at least once a week. But my muse is my confessor, so, if she doesn't give me what I need things may be a little late. Thanks for taking a look at the story!**


	2. Letters

**A/N: letters will be in bold or italics. So yeah. **

"I don't understand, why are we all here?" Snow asked as she and David entered the conference room at town hall. There was a steady, even if somewhat uneasy, alliance between the two people.

It took all of Snow's strength not to lean over and snatch her grandson from Regina's grasp, but she managed to sit down and tuck her hands in her lap. She did not want to be on her daughters bad side. They'd already been informed where little Emmett was, Emma had texted them early in the morning to inform them.

"Now that is something I am very interested to learn as well. Emma is supposed to pick up both of her children later this evening, so I have no idea why she had that imp call this meeting. Or why she's not here herself" Regina said in a neutral tone.

As if summoned by the mere mention of his person Gold strode into the room. His cane the only sound in the room as he walked by the four persons in the meeting room and found himself at the other end of the table. He rested his hands, and then his chin, on the top of his cane. Peering at the people with a creepy, all knowing, smirk.

"Where is my daughter, where is Emma?" David demanded. Uneasy with the look on the Dark One's face. Not liking that his daughter had been hiding off somewhere all morning, and now she was late for this meeting? As stupid as he was, he knew something was wrong.

"Yes. Young Emma. We shall get to that. First, please, keep calm until I have said all that I need to say. All of this, on my sons dear departed soul, is how Emma has wished it to be so" Gold's voice was sincere.

That being said, the three other adults in the room knew better than to take what Gold ever said at face value. Snow and David shared a look and a nod, than they shared the same look, the same nod, with Regina. For now they would listen, trust was another story. However, Emma was not here. And gold had sworn on the one thing he loved.

Turning back to Gold they stared at him. Regina juggled little Emmett to the other arm, resting him in the crook. Placing his binky back into his mouth, and covering his face with the blanket. Hoping that he would continue to sleep throughout the meeting, despite the tension that was quickly growing inside of the room.

"Last night I was rudely awoken just after midnight. The Sheriff was at my door. I owed her a favor, and she demanded payment. We discussed the details. I have three letters. One for Henry, another for Regina, and the last for Snow and her prince" Gold said, pulling three sealed letters from his briefcase.

Even from across the table the woman recognized the handwriting. That particular loopy chickenscratch was, without a doubt, the unmistakable handwriting of Emma Swan. Gold tapped his fingers against the wood of the table. Making no move to actually give the people their letters. Letting all three get over the shock of the fact that Regina was getting one as well.

"Why won't she tell us whatever's written in person. Or at the very least, the common courtesy to deliver the letters herself?" Questioned Snow, the uneasy feeling her gut was growing tenfold with every minute.

"Ah. Yes. Well. Emma has decided that she no longer wishes to live in our quaint little town. So, this morning, at just past four, she took her yellow monstrosity over the town line. Considering she is the only one who can leave since my shawl was destroyed by, well, her. It's up to Emma herself when, or if as the case may be, she comes back" Gold leaned back slightly as he spoke.

"WHAT?" Roared David, spit flying from his mouth. He had stood up, his chair crashing backwards. His loud actions caused the baby to let out an angry wail. "How could you allow her to do such a thing?" He demanded.

Silent in disbelief Snow watched as David and Gold glared at each other. Regina simply bounced the baby quietly, shushing him. Whispering that it was all right. When he finally ceased his shrieks of anger she turned her own glare at David, who huffed, and picked up his chair. Sitting back next to his annoyed wife.

"Trust me when I say I did do my best to dissuade your daughter from fleeing with her tail stuck between her legs, however, what was I to do? Now. Emma had signed several adoption forms. They only need the adopting parties signature" Gold laid out two stacks of paperwork.

"Hand me the papers, the sooner I get this done. The sooner I can track down Emma and find out what the heavens is going through her head." Snow said, reaching out her hands for the papers.

Now. Snow assumed that, should Emma give up a child, that it would be her and David who would be listed to adopt her child. After all, she was the girls mother. And a Queen. So, she didn't understand the soft laughter that escaped Gold's lips, or why he wasn't automatically handing over the things she needed to sign.

"No Dearie. This are all filled out, and Emma made it very clear who was going to be the one raising little Emmett. The adopting party has been listed, and she is the only person who can sign these papers" Snow shot Gold a death glare, that he simply shrugged off.

All three royals in the room were dumbstruck. Who the hell was Emma going to leave a baby to in this town? There were really only a handful of people that Emma even associated with. Regina scowled, she would wring Emma's neck thrice over if she had left an innocent baby in the hands of Ruby.

"What? How can that be! I'm her mother!" Snow said in a quiet outrage, she, unlike her husband, kept in mind that a baby was asleep not far away. "Who then?" She demanded. Clearly perturbed at being passed over.

"Regina Mills" Gold replied, his smirk deepening as Snow and David let out surprised, and somewhat gargled, gasps. He did enjoy the look of pure, unadulterated disbelief, confusion, and anger splaying on their faces. He'd never been fan of either of the true love couple.

While there faces brought him great joy, the look on the mayor's was something that Gold had never seen before. A look that he wish he could catch on camera, because it was simply priceless. It actually looked like the nearly jawless woman was going to faint, after her jaw plopped to the ground as her eyes flew from her skull. Yes, that face would be a face Gold would dream of for years to come. He slid the stacks towards her.

"Are you sure? Why would she choose me of all people. That simply doesn't make any logical sense" Regina said once she was able to scoop her jaw off the floor and surgically attach the missing appendage to her body.

"I was told that the reasoning would be explained in this letters. Now, until the Mayor kindly signs those forms I simply can not release these letters. Now. If Regina does not want the child I have been told that I should contact Emma, and she shall return long enough for me to hand the child over the line. And she will put him up for adoption in another state"

Not about to let Henry's little brother become raised by someone other than Emma, or even Snow, Regina began to read over the forms. She wanted to make sure there were no loopholes here or there where she owed a Gold a favor or blood or some other crazy thing he would stipulate in them. And of course, making changes of her own here and there.

After they were passed back to Gold he peered down at every page. His smile deepening, and becoming more creepy, with each page he passed. He was nothing if not thorough with every contract, legal or magical, that he performed. And Regina at least had to respect him for that.

"Congratulations Madam Mayor. It's a beautiful blonde baby boy with emerald eyes. A second son to add to your collection. Though, I am oddly surprised that you didn't choose to alter Little Emmetts name at all" Gold leaned forward, his pearly whites showing as he looked deeply into Regina's eyes. Seeking answers for questions he only knew. "That, and I noticed your little truck. Joint custody. Like a divorced couple. You don't seem the type"

"I am going to find a way to find her Rumple. And trust me, when I do, I am going to strangle her. Than revive her. I am going to force her to step up and be a damn man about things. Both of our damn sons need her, and if they didn't I would grind her bones into dust" Snapped the angry dark haired queen.

"Trickery aside, it makes no difference. I can simply not tell Emma about it. The fact remains. legally speaking he is your son. Official adoption, legal custody. Here are your letters, and please, all of you have a very pleasant evening" After he was done speaking Gold whistled on his way out of the meeting room.

Everyone was silent. Staring down at their letters. Not opening them quite yet. Still soaking in what had transpired in the small room over the past hour. Regina tucked her new son into his carseat, then placed the two letters placed before her next to him.

"We are not going to let you kill her Regina. We know you are mad, we are too, but, we can't just let you kill her okay?" Snow said as Regina stood up angrily. Grabbing the car seat carefully despite her extreme rage.

"Do not fear Snow. I shall simply bring your runaway of a daughter to the very brink of death. She has abandoned Henry. Do you know even fathom, or care, about what this betrayal is going to do to him. At least Little Emmett is still too young to remember such things." Regina snapped quietly.

"Oh god Henry. You are right. He's. She promised him, when we got back. In front of the entire town. She said she'd never leave him, he's going to be shattered. Oh. Charming. How could she do this to him?" Snow said as she buried herself in her lover's chest.

"I do not know how she could. Especially after everything she put me through to get him." Regina sighed. "Henry will likely still wish to spend his week with you both. If you still want to take him he will be ready as planned. Monday. Three pm." With that Regina strode out.

"Is it evil that I kinda, well really, want to watch her beat the living shit out of our only daughter for doing something so vile, cruel and just plain wrong?" David asked after a minute of severely uncomfortable silence.

"If it is than I am in the exact same boat." sighed out the still stunned Snow White. Who placed her face in her hands, and tried to decide where they went from there. Did they team up with Regina, or work separately?

Before they could come up with a plan, let alone start to converse again Regina was strolling back in. A glower upon her face, she raised one eyebrow at them. Just daring them to comment, she plopped into her chair, placing the carseat on the table. Rocking it lightly as she turned to look at the two idiots.

"The best plan of action is to share the letters, no matter what is in them. So, I will let you read my letter, in the event that you let me read yours. Perhaps between them we can discover where that. Where she went." The two idiots nodded their agreement. "But we will not read Henry's without his permission. And, I believe it's best if we tell him of Emma's. Wanderlust."

**Dear Regina,**

** I dare to hope that you have granted me my wish and have taken on the responsibility of raising little Emmett. Or did you chance his name? I almost wish you had. As I am sure you would have picked something better. Admittingly I have no originality. I mean. Emmett James. It's may name. Just. You know. Boyed up.**

** Anyways, moving on. I know you hate me. I have no doubts that you hate me ten, nay, thousand fold now. I understand, trust me in this, I do. I've left you to raise another child alone. I have no reasons that would would justify the actions I have taken. He deserves better than me. So I have entrusted him to the best mother I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. A mother he wouldn't cry like a banshee sent from hell for.**

**First I must apologize for what happened on the boat. I know you do not forgive me, truthfully, I do not forgive myself. It was my fault, and I should have never, never, have taken advantage of the situation. I would go into further detail, but if I know you at all, you want to hurt my right now. As do M&M and David. And you will probably look at each others letters.**

**Second. I will forever be sorry for doing another thing without your permission. Without asking if you even wanted more children. Especially a child born of a screw-up like me, who can only run when the going gets tough.**

**Third. I need to thank you. Even if you have not taken the baby as your own. You raised Henry, helped him to become a, despite the past year, a good boy. He's have been a punk with a nose ring by now had I raised him. Please continue to love my sons as I do. I simply cannot raise any children. They deserve better than me.**

**Emma Jaymes Swan**

_Dear, I don't see you as parents. So, Dear friends?_

_Right now you are probably super pissed off that I chose Regina to raise my baby over you. Or over the fact that should she decline the baby will be placed for adoption outside of the barrier. It's ok. Be pissed._

_Just know that I chose Regina because, not only is she the best parent I've ever met, and I've met allot, she has Henry. Brothers should stick together. Please try not to take offence to the truthful words i've written before you._

_I know that we have fought continuously over the fact that I blame you, rightfully, for putting me into that magical wardrobe. It was YOUR, and only YOUR decision. I have accepted that, and I forgive you for it. Without it I would have had Henry or little Emmett. You need to accept that Regina did NOT force you into giving me up. And forgive yourselves, so that you can finally move on, and be happy._  
_As much as you have a past with the mother of my children I am sure that, should you behave, that she will let you see them. But let it be known that SHE, NOT YOU, is their mother. All parenting decisions are hers, and hers alone. You do not get to complain, give her shit, send angry mobs to her door, or DARE try to take them from her._  
_If you so much as as think about harming the mother of my children. I will return in the dead of night. I will hunt you down. And I will harm you thricefold. If you kill her, I will kill you. In the most painful, gruesome ways imaginable. If she dies, even by another's hand, or even cancer I will hold you personally responsible. You are to protect her as if she were me. Do you understand? Well. You'd better._  
_By now I am sure that Gold has made it to Ruby. She is the new Sheriff. NOT David. Ruby Sheriff. David dogwalker. Yes I wrote it twice for emphasis. You know what. I'll do it once more. Ruby WILL be sheriff NOT David. If I find out she's not Sheriff, no matter who's in position, I will return, smack you both, MAKE her sheriff, and then I will leave. Again._  
_My life is not meant to be lived in this tiny town full of fairy tale creatures and people. My life has always meant to be spent elsewhere. I truly hope that I never again have to set foot inside of the barriers. So please, abide by my wishes and allow me to live as I should._

_Never will I change my name to White. That will never happen. Ever. No matter how you wish it. I love you both. But you are not my parents. I am a Swan, that is who I am, who I will always be. I need to spread my wings, and fly away._

_E. J. Swan._

"Well" Regina said quietly as she pushed the White couple's letter towards them. "Ruby will make a wonderful Sheriff. But I have gathered nothing of importance that could aid us in finding her"

That was true. Emma wasn't the smartest kid in the class, but she wasn't the dumbest. Considering Gold was the smartest, he probably helped her to make sure they would have no clue where she was. Even after swapping the letters. David reread his own letter. Frowning. He was king. He did not like being passed off for a simple tavern keeper's granddaughter.

"Regina, what does Emma mean by take advantage on the boat?" Snow asked curiously. "I don't remember you two ever fighting on the boat. You got along rather well actually"

"Something private. There were. Secrets spilled that I had sworn never to tell a soul, and she promised the same. And in the respect for both of our privacies I will say no more regarding that particular subject" Regina said stiffly.

To say Henry was angry, and hurt would be like calling satan himself a lovable cuddly kitten. He took the news hard, read his letter, and rather then verbalize his permission he crumpled his letter up angrily and shoved it quite forcefully into his mothers hand before running up the stairs, his face marked with tears.

_To my dearest Henry,_  
_Right now I know that you hate me. I have left you a second time, and offered nothing but a letter in lieu of a goodbye. I accept your hatred. Please know, at the very least, that my departure is not yours or your little brothers fault._  
_When I had you, those long years ago, I could not care for you. I was young, with nowhere to raise you. I thought that was all of it. But it wasn't. With little Emmett I found that even with a place to raise him, money to feed and clothe him, and the love I hold for him that I simply am incapable of caring for a child at all._  
_Truthfully I never wanted to stay in storybrooke. I. But I did. To help you. And because, admittedly, I loved bickering with your mother. It made my life interesting. And I knew she was a fucking amazing mom. And I wanted to help you see that. And then the curse broke. And i felt obligated to stay behind._  
_I do love you, I always did. I just. I can't be a mom to a kid I don't barely know, or a baby. I need to be free of chains, I am a Swan. Swans need to soar, to breathe, and I can not do that here._  
_Henry, this is my fault. Not anyone elses. If you need to hate someone. Then blame me. The person responsible is me. And I pray to the winds that you can understand, and accept that. Do not blame anyone else, especially your poor mother. Blame me, blame the person who caused this. That person is me, and nothing will change that._  
_Despite my actions I do, and will always, love you. Just like i do, and will always, love him. More than I could ever love myself. More than I thought I was capable of loving anyone to be honest._  
_Be good Kid - Emma_

**A/N: I hope you liked. I had some trouble with it, but, this was the best I could come up with. Anyway, I should update within the next week. As always let me know what you think.**


	3. Emma

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I was working on chapter three, got halfway through it, and decided that I wanted you to know somewhat was going on with Emma and where she is at. **

That first night in the enchanted realm had been, interesting, for Emma. Rumple had warned her that time would move differently in this realm, that, more likely than not, that her power would be completely wiped out from jumping between realms, especially considering it was her first shot at it. He had been wrong. Emma had only felt more powerful, invincible, as they landed in the middle of a castle. The throne room if her memory of medieval television aided her at all.

To say that the now powerless Dark One was impressed by that feat alone would be a vast understatement. What he saw next nearly made the man's heart stop beating. Emma had opened her palms. Fireballs in each, and with amazing accuracy she was tossing them at a large Ogre who was about to kill two young woman.

Pride swelled his chest. Not only did she seem unphased by the travel between realms, without any practice, or even being told how to, she had conjured fireballs and was already hard at work killing the ogres. However, when his eyes went to her own, his pride was quickly overshadowed by fear. Never before had he seen such rage. With pride, came the fear. The fear of, if not controlled, what Emma could become. With the power to save came the power to destroy. And he wondered. What path would she take?

"The name's Swan. I will be your King. I will wipe every single fucking Ogre from this world's damn soil." Emma said nonchalantly as she wiped off the greenish-blue blood of the monstrosity she had just killed onto her jeans before holding it out to shake those of whom she saved.

"I will bow to no king, or Queen, that I do not trust. I will, however, help you on your quest to kill the beasts that are destroying the land." Stated the asian looking woman who had grabbed onto Emma's hand first, shaking it roughly. Emma squeezed right back. "Mulan" Emma nodded and released her grip on the womans hand. There pissing war was over.

"Wouldn't dream of asking you to. I plan on proving myself, the deed of taking out the Ogre's and my own blood should give me what I need to claim the land as my own" A confident smirk grew on her face. "I am the birth-child of Snow White, and her Prince Charming"

"That means you are the Savior of the legends!" The blonde woman said as she stopped covering behind the asian. She jumped right out and grabbed Emma's shoulders and pulled her into an awkward, for Emma, hug. "I am Aurora. Descendent of the Rode line. Queen of the upper eastlands"

After finally being able to pull the excited Queen off of her person the woman immediately pulled her over to a fallen table, and placed it upright. Emma found herself practically being pushed into a beaten up old wooden chair, and before she could blink stale bread was being shoved halfway down her throat.

The new resident, and self-proclaimed future king, of the Enchanted Realm was amused, just slightly, by the jealousy shining in Mulan's eyes as Aurora fawned over her. She wasn't here to steal this young woman from her, obvious, lover. Emma was here because she could no longer stand not being allowed to be in Regina's arms. Because she had failed to care for the child that had grown from the woman's seed.

Destiny was not something that Emma had believed in before stepping foot into the cursed town with Henry dragging her the whole way. Gold was convinced that her destiny was here. To become a leader, to take out the Ogre hordes. The man had always been conniving. However, he had, other than the dragon fiasco, always been honest with her. And, after that, their relationship had altered.

Their relationship was odd, but she trusted him. With her children, her life. Her future. Her secrets. Emma couldn't place her finger on their relationship quite yet, but she was sure with time, it would grow, and she would understand it's true nature. Even when he had first spoken that horrible D-word on the boat, the night before she had lain with the woman she loved for the first, and last, time. She knew he hadn't been lying, she knew she trusted him even then.

Fighting against her destiny had been a losing battle. She had put if off for as long as she could. But. She was destined to save this land, to rule it. Emma hated herself, hated who she was before coming to the town, for who she was in this moment. And what better way to let out such hatred and anger than on monsters from a land where you were born? So, here she was. Ready to face the music. Ready to kill every and any living creature that stood between her and her goal.

"You are very talented with magics, how long have you been training? Are you as skilled with a sword?" Aurora asked after the food she'd put in front of her Savior and her friend were gone. "You must be very powerful to control one such as the infamous dark one"

"I destroyed his dagger on a mission to Neverland. With the destruction of the dagger he became powerless, he can perform no magic. He is a trusted friend, someone to aid me during my time here. Before this day I never once used magic, the land where I come from the only weapons I learned how to use was a gun. You don't have those here. So Gold is going to teach me to swordfight. Though, I will probably rely on my magic. I've used a sword once, for about ten seconds, then I used a gun." This was all truth.

Dragon slaying was always done by a sword. Until the heavy sword had fallen from Emma's hands, with shaky fear filled hands she had brought out two guns. Once the usual weapon was in her hands the fear had dissipated being replaced with confidence and the need to kill, and she aimed for the soft underbelly of the dragon where Gold had told her to slice the beast. She sliced it all right. With forty bullets. It had fallen dead at her feet.

Blue eyes widened, brightening dramatically. Emma watched in slight horror as Aurora began to squeal. Much like a twelve year old girl at a one direction concert. Suddenly the urge to run from this young woman was pounding within her system. She didn't know what was wrong with this queen, but her squeal was hurting poor Emma's ears.

"Mulan is the best swordsman in over a thousand years, she is born from a long line of warriors. She would be most honored to teach you in the way of her art" Aurora turned to look at the disinterested woman of asian descent. "Wouldn't you?" Mulan sighed before shrugging half-heartedly.

Drilling her eyes into both women Emma thought of the pros and cons of the situation. Her plan had been to learn what she needed, and do what had to be done. She supposed that having others by her side would certainly help in the ultimate goal at stake. Plus, if Mulan really was such a great swordsman, than she would be more help than Gold who himself only had basic knowledge. The con being aurora's presence. She was nice, but, she was. Annoying in a way.

Every King needs an army. The goal was to be King, for that, she had to build an army and defeat the Ogre. What better way into the hearts of the people than to gain the trust, and skill, of the best known swordsmen? She would be an excellent leader in her army. Because, while she had to to be unhappy, she was determined to leave behind a damn good legacy for her heirs.

"Truthfully it would be my honor" Emma said slowly. Pausing to let her statement sink into the surprised dark-haired woman. "I was told that there were not many, if any, people here. Why are you not grouped with the others? Or, are you the last?"

"Aurora is one of the last remaining people of royal blood. men continually try to capture her, to make her their bride. So that they can hold claim over the people. She is but twenty this year, my family has protected her bloodline for two generations before me. We stay here because Ogre's don't usually roam here, and the men are too scared of the traps I've set around the castle" The words were harsh, angry. Mulan was clearly upset with the way things were.

"We all know I am new to this land, but why does she just not marry you and be done with the other suitors?" Emma asked curiously as she leaned forward. "it's obvious that you care deeply for each other" Mulan was once again surprised by the new blonde.

"Royals cannot marry someone of the same gender, unless they are wed by a person of Royal blood. Generally, they would be bound, but in this world, many men would likely still try to claim her" Gold said thoughtfully. "It's most unfortunate in any case. How many people are there that you know of?"

Soaking the information like a sponge the self-proclaimed future king sat straighter. A determined look crossing her features. It seemed to her like she was destined for just a bit more then defeating the Ogre. Royal blood ran through her veins, and while she was positive that she could never have her happy ending she was most definitely going to make sure these two woman have theirs. She stood up, palms flat against the table. Her eyes dark.

"Last I checked I had Royal blood. So, tell me what I got to do to make this happen. You love each other, even I can see that. You are meant to be, so you will be" Emma said forcefully, her eyes daring any to speak against her.

Which was how Emma won over the swordsman who'd been annoyed by her presence since her lover had been quite near worshipping the new blonde. Without even knowing them, the first night they met. And Emma was willing to save them, and to give them what they had wanted, desperately, for three years.

Tough, but not heartless. That was mulan. A tough cookie to crack for anyone but Aurora, but, this woman not only shared the same goal she had, to rid the world of Ogre, she had bound her and her true love together. Eternally. Her deeds thus far, that was enough for Mulan to stand at her side. For her love, and for the people.

Near a decade of years as a bounty hunter mixed with the simple fact of having nothing better to do than to go to the gym Emma was a natural at everything Mulan taught her over the next two weeks. To the point where she could hold her own against the woman in hand to hand combat, sword, staff, and ax. Although, Emma prefered the staff to the other two handheld weapons. Her body above that.

So, with great reluctance, Emma sent her mentor back to the other world. Gold needed to be there, when he wasn't in that time stream the difference in time was roughly eight years in the enchanted realm, to each one year on earth. The difference was cut in half when he was on earth. All three women found themselves missing the man the moment he was gone from their presence.

All three women were frozen in time. They had a mission, and no matter how long it would take, none would be able to age until Emma died, or removed the spell. Emma had even made sure that Gold would not age anymore. They needed him alive. Unless there mission was complete Emma needed to stay in prime condition. She needed to be so she could slaughter the monsters roaming the land. They got onto horses, and rode hard. Seeking their first battle, ready to fight to the death to save the realm.

Rage was the emotion that fueled her in battle after battle. Saving small villages to just a few wild horses, or even just a stream from. it didn't matter as long as there was an Ogre to slaughter. Emma was ruthless in battle, reckless, she was constantly getting injured. When Aurora, being the healer of the trio, could not fix her up, Emma would simply jump realms to see Gold. Then she would be back on the battlefield. Sometimes with an annoyed, but mostly worried, Gold at her side. Others not. But, even if she were fully healed she'd be out, ready to kill her enemies.

The trend continued, until she went back home once. She was wounded quite badly. Causing her to have to stay. It was then that she learned that while she had been in the enchanted realm for nearly two years, it had been barely four months in this realm. It was christmas here. So, once she was able to walk, she had gone to Regina's. And she had hidden an assortment of gifts for her sons when no one was home. She couldn't bare to see them.

She had hit the ground running the moment she was back into the Enchanted Realm. Slaughtering well over twenty Ogres before she had collapsed in a sea of their bodies. Tears streaming down her blood and sweat covered face. The first time any person had seen her cry, the first time she had cried since giving up her son for his own well being.

Tears streamed down in sorrow for not being able to happy, to never have Regina at her side. And as her friends flanked her, grabbing onto her, holding her between them as she sobbed. She whispered her deepest, darkest secrets to them. The man who was becoming her father, the sisters she would die them. She whispered to them of how she was irreversibly in love with Regina. How she was the father of her second son.

Her wish for death died on that day, and her rage lessened. By telling the people closest to her the truth a weight had been lifted from her chest, her heart. With new vigor she had stood the next morning. Raising her sword into the air. And she made a vow. That all of the lands. southlands, eastlands, northlands, and the centerlands. Both upper and lower. She would destroy the evil monsters, and make the land safe. For her children, the woman she loved, for her sister, and for the man who had become her father.

Where once she had fought with reckless abandon she now fought with intelligence and strength. No longer was she just fighting just to meet that one Ogre who would take her down, now she had more than a destiny. She had a real, true, honest purpose. Rather than just a destiny she would try to live up to.

Love, life, happiness. Those were what Emma was now fighting for, she truly believed she would never have any of them. But now; now wasn't the time to pity herself, to claim one thing, but secretly want another within her soul. No. Now she would do what she had promised, and she wouldn't die until the deed was done. She would secure the chance of love, life, and happiness for her family. Adoptive, and otherwise.

**A/N: Just in case it wasn't clear, the enchanted realm moved 4 years to every 1 year of earth, unless Gold (Being the creator of the curse) is there, where its 8 to 1. Sorry, but, the time needs to move differently for the story to work the way I want it to. Anyway, as always, please let me know what you think, and the next chapter will be out within a week. **


	4. Gifts left behind

**A/N: Hey look. Another chapter. Right on time too. I was beginning to wonder if I'd make my own deadline. **

"Hey, Snow. Did you happen to leave the boys a large stack of presents in my living room sometime today?" Regina asked. Slight concern as she bounced the now six month old in her arms. He had been with her for four months now. Worry etched on her face. "Ruby noticed them when she brought Henry back from the park. They were not here this morning, she says they don't smell dangerous. And Henry's been trying to open them for an hour now"

"No, we didn't. We are actually pulling up outside right now. Give us a moment, we will figure everything out. It's christmas tomorrow" Snow said, trying to calm her not quite friend not quite enemy.

"So it wasn't us, wasn't you, wasn't gold, and wasn't Katherine. We are out of possibilities, and it makes absolutely no sense at all" David said around a large bite of lasagna. He swallowed as his wife sent him a chilling glare.

"Magic was definitely involved, in a small part. I caught the faintest whiff of it, so minute that I thought it was my imagination at first. Gold's magic was drained when she had destroyed the dagger. I can't sense it. So we know he's not lying about that. But the magic didn't smell like Regina's either" Ruby said. She at least had the good sense to swallow before speaking.

Since they were already opening David and Snow's gifts Regina relented to Henry's badgering. He desperately wanted to open 'magical santas' gifts. And Regina decided it was best to have a wolf, a prince, and a damn good warrior at the side just in case. She supposed David was rather unnecessary, but where he was his warrior of a wife was.

The excited young boy tore through the large pile of gifts, shredding the paper around his gifts as if they would disappear if they weren't opened in less than ten second. Regina had simply placed the baby in her lap, and helped him open his own gifts considering he mostly just wanted to drool on the paper anyway.

"This is simply unacceptable. I woke this morning to find several gifts for Henry. I can only assume it's for his birthday next week. I disapprove of many of the gifts. My twelve year old son does not need a leather jacket, a skateboard, or a playstation four." Griped Regina as Ruby showed up.

"I really don't what to tell you Regina" Ruby said with a sigh, she couldn't get a scent this late in the game. "I tried to get here sooner, but David and I were too busy with Albert's murder. Not that anyone will ever miss that tyrant"

This was the second time in barely two months that someone had infiltrated her home and left presents. Like a backwards burglar, and Regina was in no way amused by the events. If her home invader kept with her pattern than they would return around Little Emmett's first birthday. That left her until June. Leaving her most of february and three months more to find a way to capture this mysterious magical santa. As her son so loving called him.

Of course, despite the many magical protections she cast over her house, three days before little E's birthday Regina woke up from a glorious life-like sex dream to find a large stack of presents on her kitchen table. To say her entire day was ruined was an understand, which was how she ended up sipping margaritas midday with Snow, and Ruby as David took the boys to the park.

"The entire house was in a barrier. Eleven layers! And a protection barrier against evil!" Regina snapped before she sipped more of her drink. "It's just unacceptable, you don't just come into someone's house and leave a pile of shit!" She growled.

Sheriff Ruby was quick to refill the angry woman's glass with the alcoholic slushie. She herself was rather concerned with Regina's intruder problem, but there wasn't much she could do about it. She couldn't capture what was uncapturable.

After the boys birthday, when everyone was considerably calmer. Specially Regina, the qaud of people decided that the best thing for them to do was to go and see the elusive creature that they all shared a common hatred for. The sneaky bastard that most realms knew as the dark one. They set off to see Rumpelstiltskin.

Eyebrow raised Gold stared at the four hotheaded guests to his shop, his eyes staying trained where they stood. Emma above him. In the rafters. He wondered, would she stay for this and watch, or would she leave? The smarter move would be for her to stay, so Ruby wouldn't catch a whiff of her magic.

Lips sealed in a smile Gold had to keep from laughing as the group all started talking at once, forcing a hurricane of fragmented sentences to his ears. He allowed them to continue there aggravated verbal assault until he had gathered what they were here about. He raised a hand in a stop position, and they finally quieted.

"I assure you, I know not of whom is breaking in to leave these gifts that you speak of." Gold said slowly. It was obvious to everyone, including the awkwardly crouched Emma in the rafters that he was lying.

"Tell us! If anyone would know of someone with that sort of magic it would be you, so, tell us. And i won't-" Ruby's head jerked upwards. Her eyes on the rafters. Gold followed her eyes. Emma had moved out of sight, thankfully.

Dealing with her temper should she be found out was not something high on the ex-dark one's to do list. In fact, it was quite the opposite. It was on his never in your life may you do this list. Ruby stared back at Gold. Confusion in her eyes, but she shook it off. Trying to remember where she had left off before she had heard that scuffle, probably from a rat.

"How's the search for your prodigal daughter going?" Gold asked with a disinterested tone, and a slightly sadistic smile. "it's been what, nearing eight months now right?" Ruby grabbed David's shoulder, he looked ready to slice right through the man.

"Nowhere, as you very well know. We can't find any trace of her anywhere, she's completely off the grid as Ruby calls it. You know something about my daughter don't you?" Gold's smile deepened. "I will cut your throat where you stand!" Snow snarled at him.

Smile widening Gold looked at Snow. His eyes telling her the truth. That he knew, and he did. And thanks to what Emma had demanded of him, they had to know that he knew, without him actually telling them. He had to be careful, and conning. But he had to be smart, and Gold knew one of them would crack, and offer him what he needed to continue their little game.

"How about a deal? Let's make a deal." Regina said slowly. Gold had most certainly not expected her to to be the one to offer, but she was the best one. For if she fell for his scheme, then the idiots with her certainly would. His eyes sparkled and he clapped his hands together.

"Oh goody, that will do perfectly" He purred. "Three questions shall be asked, and I shall answer three questions. But only to the extent that I am allowed by my previous contracts with the elusive Ms. Swan. "Any question, about anything, may be asked"

The four people shared a look. A deal with gold was never good, especially one where he couldn't answer fully depending on the question. That being said, the questions themselves did not have to pertain to the woman in question. The only question that was left, was, what did Gold want in return?

"Any question, about anything?" Regina asked, and Gold nodded. "What would you want in return for these three questions?" If possible the man's smile grew tenfold, and Regina tried to stand just a tad taller to try intimidate the man.

"From you a week with Henry. I wish to spend actual time with my grandson, away from a babysitter to watch over the ten minutes a week I am allowed with him. From David I need his royal sword and shield. From Ruby I need a lock of her hair. To each that gives me what I seek will gain the ability to ask me one question. No more, and no less"

Growls escaped from David and Ruby, although only one was in any way intimidating. Despite that fact the four people nodded, and left the shop quickly. They all had things to prepare, and would return later. Regina sighed, she was not happy, but if Henry wanted to go, she would not stop him. This once.

None of the four intimidated him in the slightest. And his grin did not fade until Emma jumped down. Landing nose to nose with him, which considering she was a few inches taller meant she was bending her knees. So she could glare directly into his eyes. He was certain she was going to yell at him, instead she disappeared into thin air.

It came as no surprise to Rumple when at just past four he was being handed everything he had asked for. A signed document promising Rumple one week with Henry before school started in september. Davids sword and shield, those that belonged to the White King. And a lock of hair from Ruby. He was most pleased indeed.

"Is it Emma who is leaving the gifts for Regina's boys?" Asked Ruby. She had never spoken her suspicion before. Regina and Snow gave her a shocked expression, wondering how she could ask such a thing.

To everyone but Ruby the question was preposterous. A stupid waste of a good question. How could Emma possibly have enough magic to get past Regina when she couldn't get a damn candle lit on the fucking boat? They whipped their heads to look at Gold when he let out a small chuckle. Before turning their eyes back to Ruby's hard, collected, expectant expression.

"I can't say she is, but I won't say she isn't. Be that what it is, but she is the likely one at play. Take what I say, and do what you will, but the answer of which you seek sits upon not this seal" Rumple said in his most playful voice. Causing Ruby to rub her head in annoyance. "My answer, dear one, is use your nose" He added.

Magic. She had to have a ton of it, as it was simple to decipher his riddle. Rightfully so, he wanted Emma to have claim. To let these people know she still loved her children, and it wasn't like he had actually told them. Just made it easier than he would have normally, not that his precious Emma needed to know that. To say that the group, besides Ruby, was in shock as the answer hit their minds was an understatement.

"So she has magic" Breathed Regina. "Magic stronger than my own. That shouldn't be possible. Tell me Gold, what continent is Emma on?" Regina asked. She had thought long, and hard, on her question. Whatever continent she was on would be a starting point.

Throwing back his head and tapping his foot Gold let out a fit of giggles. He had not expected that one. However, it amused him. Regina had always been very intelligent. He had warned Emma that she may not like the results of this little plan of hers, and now she most certainly would be angry. But this time, it would be at herself. Mostly.

"Dearie, now that is an unexpected answer. But a very good question. I expected nothing less but a hard one from you. Hoped yes, but expected no. She is not in this realm, at least, not at the current moment" He said after he was done with his fit of giggles.

"Not in this realm, no one has that kind of magic. Unless." Regina's eyes narrowed and she took a few steps towards Gold. "David, give me the right to ask your question" she hissed.

Now, David didn't like to be told what to do. He was confused, he was angry, and he certainly did not like being told what to do by Regina, so he opened his mouth, ready to protest. Afterall, it was his question. He'd given up the shield and sword entrusted upon him when he'd married the White Queen. However, before he could figure out what to say his wife's hand was on his chest, her eyes daring him to speak.

"I know what she is going to ask, or at least, I think I do. And if she thinks its important enough of a question to demand yours, well, I think I'll trust her on this" Snow growled at him. David simply nodded his head quickly, giving his consent.

"By the gods, you will answer this with or without her permission" Regina growled. Placing a hand around the man's throat. "Did you teach the savior magic?" Gold didn't lose his shit-eating grin as she tightened her grip.

"Teach would imply that I had magic dear, which I do not. You know that. Didn't you know it would take the strongest magic user ever born into existence, or ever would be, to destroy the dagger? Once released, once she had the motivation, well, it all came naturally to her. I merely. Aid her. When seeks me out of course" Was his cheeky response.

"Let's go, he's more useful alive than dead" Snow said as calmly as she could manage as she put a hand on Regina's arm. Regina's eyes snapped to her own, and the once evil queen sighed and dropped her hand from his throat.

With the stance, glare, and power walk of the Evil Queen Regina strode out of the pawn shop. Her unlikely friends following her out, but not before sending their own glares back at the impish man who simply waved and smiled at them. They left with more information than they'd had before, but in the end, it didn't do that much to help them either. They'd fallen for whatever game that Gold had played, and they had lost. A concerning thought to all four of them.

After he was sure his guests were gone he walked to the door, turned the sign, locked the door before picking up the items he had gotten for keeping his end of the bargain and began to whistle as he made his way down into his basement.

Morning came, and Gold was growing tired. But the potion was delicate, and he knew he had already annoyed his precious Emma enough. So through the night had watched, and perfected the brew. It was just about done when he felt the familiar presence enter his room, as if from thin air, and he heard her footsteps as she came towards him.

The fact that she didn't even need smoke to move from place to place, realm to realm, showed just how how strong, and powerful his prodigy was. She was the most powerful being to ever been born, the most powerful being that would probably ever be born. And he couldn't help but feel proud of what she had accomplished.

"You have spilled more than you were meant to" She snapped at him, and he sighed. Not even a hello? But he suspected he would not exactly be on her good list right now. He turned to face her.

"Ah, but, I gained what you needed did I not? While your rule is un-protested by all but Philip, the boy is still a problem. Still of Royal blood. He is persuasive, and you refuse to kill him yet. He has demanded proof of your heritage, the shield and sword of the White King will shut him up. And the potion you wanted, it is almost done" Gold said, his voice as sweet as candy.

Rather than speak to him, and admit he was, indeed, right, Emma opted to pick up the sword. Sneering at it's weight and the way it sliced. Royal sword or not it was a piece of crap, good to look at, but nothing more. She could make a better one in her sleep. She tossed it back on the table, looking over the poor of a excuse of a shield that came with it.

"It is fine, they know not of what I am doing as of yet. But, with time, that fool will be dealt with. Properly. Give me the healing salves, an ogre got my calf" Emma said simply as she sat in a chair, Gold noticed that her leg was dripping blood onto his floor.

With a worried glare the once dark one left his potion brewing, and grabbed a jar of a thick, disgusting, looking greenish goop. He quickly slathered the wound with the substance, and it began to slowly repair itself. Even without magics Gold was still the best potions master that the fairy tale realm had seen in the past three hundred years.

Choosing to keep his mouth shut about her occasional dive back into her angry ways, as he was sure how she'd managed to get this kind of wound, he bit his tongue. Now was not the time to anger her further, and in her place, he would have done the same. It was obvious she had quickly released what she needed, and with only minor injuries. Even when she played recklessly she was at least smart about it.

As Gold poured the black liquid into a vial Emma twisted her nose at it. Raising an eyebrow, it did not look appetizing in the least. But. It would give her the strength, agility, senses and raw power of a natural born wolf. It turned red, and as instructed Emma knocked it back like a whiskey shot. Her face showed her obvious disgust at the putrid taste of the thing.

"Do well, and try not to get hurt too often. I will call for you when it nears the right times. Be careful, remind them to be careful. I care" Gold told her lovingly. Emma nodded. Placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I care as well, father" Rumple nodded, and Emma moved her right hand down to meet his. They grabbed each others wrist, and he grabbed hers. There form of a handshake. Their allegiance to one another. "Be safe. They do not like that you know what they cannot"

The fact of the matter was that Emma had grown closer to Gold than she had to her own parents. He showed her respect, where David had only tried to squish her into his clone. To make her just like him. Gold protected her, where David simply wanted to turn her into an infant simply because he had missed out on raising her himself when he had stupidly tossed her into a wardrobe. Gold was the only true father Emma had known, and she had known many.

"Return, they need you there more than I need you here. I will be eagerly awaiting your arrivals for when you need me. You will do well, you always do" Emma nodded at him, and then she was gone. The sword and shield with her, as if they had never been in the basement below the shop in the first place.

Since they had, basically, received confirmation that it was Emma that was leaving behind gifts around the holidays they had a nightly watchmen at Regina's house. In the two weeks before christmas no presents had shown. So. Christmas Eve everyone curled up in separate places of the house. Determined to catch Emma. At this point Emma had been gone for two and half years.

Despite the fact that Granny, Leroy, Belle, Ruby, David, Katherine, Frederick, and Snow were all at Regina's house when they woke up, no one had captured Emma. The house's magical barrier was tripled, with the reluctant help of the blue fairy.

"Damn!" Regina heard Ruby curse the next morning. She could hear all of her tired guests in her kitchen. "She didn't show!" She growled. Nowhere in the house were the gifts they had come to expect, and no sign of Emma.

"I would beg to differ. I found a little. Present. In my bed this morning" Regina said as she came into the room. In her arms, a bouncing baby boy. Probably two months old. "I would like to know how she left him, and how she got passed all of you"

Everyone just sort of stared at Regina. Shock evident on their faces. Who the fuck would leave a baby? What if Regina had rolled over and smothered him without knowing it? Snow fought back the urge to have a heart attack knowing it was her daughter who had been so careless with a babies life. The baby cooed, reaching out a hand for Regina's face, not that he could reach it.

Before anyone could come up with anything remotely intelligent in response to Regina's question Henry came racing down the stairs like the flash himself. A big, goofy, happy grin on his face. He ran right up, not even taking notice of the baby clutched in his mother's arms.

"Mom! Mom! Come on, you have to look outside!" Henry said grabbing the arm of her pajamas and dragging her to the front door. Where he swung it open, and turned on the porch light to offset the still dark sky.

The house had been protected, which, had not really dampened Emma's plans at all. She hadn't expected to get pregnant in one of her nights where she snuck into Regina's room. But she had, and she couldn't raise a kid in a war. So, where else was she going to send him?

Barriers. The easiest thing to slip through imaginable. And the people? Really. Once inside of the barrier she had simply put herself inside of Regina's room. Which, that was hard. Not waking up Regina with a kiss, that always led to them claiming each others bodies? Yeah now that was one of the most difficult things Emma had to do.

Even more difficult than making Regina think they were simply dreams. She knew, she understood, that Regina could never love her how Emma lover her. But, she also knew that if Regina knew that she was in town she would do everything to make her pay for abandoning a second, and now a third, child at her doorstep. For abandoning Henry a second time.  
Once the baby was safely tucked in his paternal mother's arms Emma had taken herself out of the barrier. She had planned on putting all the presents in the house, but, she didn't feel like a face off with the many people roaming around inside so she left them in the care. And she jotted down a note for Regina, placing it under a wiper.

"Holy shit, that little fucker" Ruby cursed. In both great appreciation of the beautiful dark purple with black highlights mustang that sat in front of Regina's house. Filled with presents. "There's paper under the wiper" She said after she ran to the car, scared off by Regina's stern glare.

Trying to make up for her cussing, which, for Regina was a sin if you did it in front of any of her children, the wolf ran back without reading the note. Shoving it as quick as she could in between two of Regina's fingers before the woman placed the infant into the wolfs arms. Regina didn't want to become anymore angry with an innocent child in her arms.

"His name is Liam Leviathan. You can change it if you want. His birthday is the twenty-seventh of October." Regina read aloud, her eyes darkened as she began to read the rest. "P.S You cannot catch me, I am not the gingerbread man. Enjoy the car Madam mayor" The note was crumpled in her hand before she set it on fire, turning it to ash in her very hand.

The next three years, going by storybrooke time of course, were rather intriguing for the people of the town. As every single one of the people were adamant on capturing the woman who was their savior, and she was quite clear in the fact that they had no chance in hell of ever doing such a thing.

A game of chance, a treasure hunt if you will. Emma took pride in hiding gifts all over the place. Leaving them at the station, in Regina's bed. In the nursery. At the school, one time she had even overflowed Mary and David's bathroom with gifts. It was one of the only two things Emma did that was for solely for her. The other was when she would wake Regina with a kiss, and she always felt guilty after such things. Especially when she would take her memory.

This game came for the people of storybrooke on a set schedule, but for her it could be a year between her gig playing Easter bunny. Sometimes, it was more. With Gold in her world, the enchanted realm, storybrooke slowed to the point that eight years passed in Emma's realm, while only one passed in Regina's.

**A/N: Tsk tsk. Emma needs to stop sneaking and doing things with Regina. Another baby. You would think she would find a magical condom at the very least. And poor Regina. I'd have a heart attack if I woke up with a baby. That's just not kind. As always, let me know what you think.**


	5. Coming Back

**A/n: So. Truth of the matter? I had a disagreement with the internet company, and they refused to to turn me on until I paid. (horrible right?). Anyway. Obviously I finally paid. I shouldn't have another disagreement like this for another month or two (those pesky people wanting to be paid. Don't they know I have no money?). So, updates should be once a week for the near future. And I am terribly sorry that the library won't let us upload from personal storage devices anymore. **

Almost four years to the day since Emma had left when Regina heard screaming at her front door. Concerned, and annoying, by such frantic banging and screaming the entirely too hot woman glided towards the door. Ready to rip whomever was taking her away from her air conditioner a new asshole.

"Gold, what in the heavens are you doing here? Wait, Emma?" Regina said as she finally realized that the thing Gold was holding was a person. A blonde person who she recognized like she had just seen her over breakfast.

Without a doubt the person clutched in Gold's arms was Emma Swan. She was covered in blood, her clothes were ripped, revealing deep gash wounds all over her body. The man was having extreme trouble so bad that he was shaking her, so Regina poofed the woman to her kitchen table.

It took all of Regina's strength not to run full speed for her kitchen, but she allowed Gold to do so. Not that he was much faster than Regina herself. Who was still trying not to faint from both the shock of seeing the Elusive Swan, but from the condition she was in when she had finally seen her.

"Call Granny I need both her and Ruby's help, after that call her parents. NOW." Roared Regina as she started to rip away more of Emma's clothing, to get better access to the wounds. Her eyes raking over every injury.

Globs of green goo mingled with the blood, but not even Gold's salves were effective enough to reverse the extent of the damage on poor Emma. Ruby and Granny arrived within minutes, Granny has her own assortment of healing ointments to spread across wounds as Regina and Ruby altered between Regina's healing magic, and Ruby's quick stitching.

An hour passed. Gold pacing, helping when he could but for the most part he was helpless. His miracle healing salve had just barely been able to keep her alive long enough to get her to Regina's. She had never, never been so bad. And Gold wondered what could have gone on to leave her in just a state.

When the two idiots arrived, finally, Emma's body was covered in creams, stitches, and the remnants of dirt and blood. The two barreled the undeniably distraught Mr. Gold and raced to their daughters side.

"What happened? Who did this to her?" Snow asked in a tone caught between anger and brokenness. She clutched her daughters hand in her own. "Tell me!" She demanded as her eyes flickered with fire in Gold's direction.

"I honestly don't know. Em appeared and collapsed the moment she was here. I tried to heal her as I always do, but the wounds. They've never been this bad. They healed dramatically, but not enough to save her. So I brought her here" Gold did his very best to hide the concern, the love, in his voice, but it was of no use. Everyone could hear it.

"Father" Groaned Emma, her body jerking slightly. Unintelligible moaning came after her words. Everyone ran to her side. Including both Gold, and David. Emma shook her head, trying to open her eyes, trying to convey something. But she couldn't anymore. She fell back into the blackness.

"Rest. It's going to be alright. You will certainly be rightly pissed, but, I couldn't heal you darling. So rest, save your strength." Gold told her, kissing her hand. "You must be strong, you can win this battle."

Before he could say anymore Gold found himself being pushed quite roughly against the wall. His back screaming in pain upon impact. David's angry face, his teeth bared, his eyes as black as night, staring straight into Gold. Gold wondered if he would try to kill him, or kiss him, considering the closeness of their faces. Both thoughts brought bile to the elder mans throat.

"What are you playing at? Are you sleeping with my daughter?" David demanded, his face filled with hatred. "Tell me, what is it that is going on with you and my baby girl!" Snapped the man, shaking Gold as he spoke. Causing Golds back to slam against the wall repeatedly.

"NO, most certainly not. Our relationship is none of your business, but it has never been, and will never be, of a sexual nature" Gold's disgust was tenfold over David's. And colored his face like a damn neon sign.

With another shove, causing a crack to run up Regina's kitchen wall, David let go of Gold. He didn't trust him, but he was a step away from killing him. And they might still need him, he'd get his vengeance on Gold later. For now, he needed to save his kid. Snow grabbed his shoulder, trying to calm him. It didn't help.

Silently Regina started to round up the people around her, thankfully large, kitchen table that still held the healing, sleeping, and still torn up Emma. She felt like a sheep dog hurtling cattle, or sheep, as she got them out of her kitchen and into the living room. Emma needed quiet, and David had already proved that was going to be an issue.

"What I need to know is where she could have possibly gotten such wounds, they look, I can't believe I am saying this, Ogre wounds. The kind from our land" At Gold's gulp Regina's eyes widened. "She was in the enchanted realm?"

"I will probably die because of my loose tongue, be it by your own hand, or hers. But yes, she bounds between realms. My. Emma. She has an extraordinary amount of magic, she needs no compass to jump from realm, to realm, to realm. She has amazing accuracy. The last four, of this worlds time at least, she has been fighting Orge's. She had removed them from every corner of land. Save their very own. She wants them all dead, she battles with only a handful of trusted men and woman. She has left most humans, or hybrids, to rebuild the lands" Gold explained

What he said seemed to echo around the silenced room. His words bouncing against the light-colored walls. Disbelief, anger, sorrow, and pain. That was what was in the expressions before him. He understood, believing Emma had magic would be hard to do. And for someone to go against the Ogre. It was also an unbelievable thing. Even if both were the truth.

"The Ogre land? That's a surefire way to die, suicide. No one has survived going into Ogre's land" Snow argued. Not wanting to believe, not even with the truth in front of her. She was angry, at so many things. And she simply didn't know what to do.

"Emma is powerful, even before I gave her the strength of a Wolf. Between that, her own magical abilities, and her physical prowess. She is near unstoppable. But, a handful of warriors. Against any army, no matter how powerful, no matter how skilled, will get hurt" Gold said. His voice cracking. His thoughts on Mulan and Aurora.

"That was why you needed the hair from me" Ruby said as she put two and two together to make four. "Were you always doing her bidding? She was here and you never told anyone?" Ruby demanded.

"Aye. It is why I needed the hair. And yes. My job is to get her what she needs, to be there when she needs me. For me to protect her. The sword, and shield, of the white line was to prove her Royal Blood to a particularly annoying prince who I told her she couldn't kill" Gold offered up.

Groans and thrashing interrupted the conversation, and everyone ran back into the kitchen where Emma still lay on the table. Battered, and bruised. Gold clutched at her hand, not caring about the death glares he was receiving from every person in the room. Emma calmed at his touch, tho, no one but him knew he was the doing of the action.

"Father" Groaned Emma, the sound barely above a whisper, who could still not open her eyes. "Protect Kaleb. Jax. Sorry" And then her body stilled completely, but she was at least still alive.

Before anyone could ask what Emma was talking about a flash of red light appeared, a young boy, covered from head to foot in drying blood, and dir. He was clutching desperately onto a tiny bundle was in the room. His eyes focusing on his mother, before landing on Gold. Who he ran to. Burying his face in the man's legs.

"Papa! Papa!" Cried the little boy, his tears causing the bundle to let out a wail as well. "Mama. What's happened to Mama?" He asked as he hugged the man as if he'd die if he wasn't stitched onto the man's leg.

Surreal was one way to describe the scene before the people. Gold knelt down. Hugging the boy close to him, careful not to squish the infant between them. The elder man waited patiently for the boy to stop crying, before pulling apart and placing his hands on the boys shoulders. Looking him deep in the eyes.

"My dear, dear child. Mama is unwell" Was all Gold could think to say as he looked, a broken expression on his face, at his now silently crying little guy. Gold carefully used one hand to take Jax from him.

"But, Papa, you always make her better. You'll fix mama, like always. And then you can give Jax away like you are supposed to. Like Mama wants. Right. After she's all better and we go home?" He asked. He little eyes boring into Golds.

"My child" Gold rested a hand on his cheek. "My precious boy. I can not fix her this time. I wish I could, but I am not that powerful. This woman, a sorceress, is very powerful. If anyone can save your Mama, then it is she"

Little eyes darted between Gold and Regina. He'd never seen these people before. He didn't trust these people, but he trusted his grandfather. And if he said this woman could save his mother, then he would believe him. Even if he was scared. Even if he didn't want to. He hugged his grandpa again, snot running down from his nose to the mans shirt.

"Who are these children?" Regina asked as she took in the appearance of the young boy. He didn't look much older than her own four year old son. Her heart clenched as she realized they looked similar. Gold stood up, Kaleb's head burying itself in his legs once more.

"Kaleb. I'm Mama's boy" Kaleb said quietly. Turning around to face Regina. His back melding with his grandfather's legs. "You are gonna fix Mama? And make her all better right?" He asked. His face sad and pleading. Regina couldn't help but nod her confirmation.

"Kaleb. That's a good name" Snow said as she kneeled down in front of the little boy. "Tell me, who is your Mama?" The boy appraised her. She was unimportant. But, he had to be good. He wanted Regina to fix his mom. "How old are you?"

"She's my Mama" Kaleb pointed at Emma. "She's King Swan. She's a girl, but she says King sound better. Spesh-lee since she wants a Queen one day" Kaleb said matter of factly. "I'm five. But I'll be six by the next snowfall"

Everyone glanced around the room. This boy looked older than Ejay, he was older than him. They would have known had she had another child. Was he adopted? Was magic placed on him to grow him faster, all the things they could think of didn't make sense, or scared them a bit. If only they had been listening to what had been told to them already.

"Come child. Mama is really sick, it's best we leave her to rest. We should go to Papa's home. Your room is still set up, and I can show you a movie. But only if you promise not to tell on your old Papa. I am certain that these people will call for us when Mama is better" Gold spoke softly to his grandson.

"No Papa!" the boy said sternly. Crossing his arms as his eyes appraised his grandfather, who was leaning heavily on his cane. "We have to stay with Mama! Until she's all better. Mama always says you don't leave a man behind, she wouldn't leave me behind."

A sigh passed the man's lips. He didn't need the boy here, to worry about his mother. The baby would need food soon. He was not equipped to handle this right now. He had been prepared to, reluctantly, hand his granddaughter over to Regina. As Emma felt the world was still too harsh to raise a girl. He knew she hadn't want to hand her over, but he understood his reasoning. Especially with what had happened now.

"Kaleb, how about this. I have son around your age. They are with their big brothers at the park. I can call and have them return. You can play with them upstairs. I even have a nursery set up, where your little brother can stay so he's close to you. I'll even let your Papa stay here too. Does that sound like a good plan to you?" Regina's words were kind, but Gold didn't feel safe. He felt like he'd just been imprisoned.

"Jax isn't a brother. She's a sister sister silly." Kaleb said with a giggle. Then his face turned serious, thinking over Regina's words. Finally he spoke again. "I'll play if you promise Mama will be alright. And that you will take really good care of Jax as she grows up. Mama said she was going to a good family. And if you save Mama you're the best"

"I promise" A sad, small, smile appeared on Regina's face. She truly hated to lie to the little boy, but what else was she supposed to do? She didn't know who was going to care for Jax. And she was still unsure if Emma was going to make it out of whatever she was in.

"Alright!" He said. A huge smile on his face, he turned to look at his mother. "See? Don't you see Mama? I'm gonna be a great king. Like you. I found Jax a good home. And she's going to make you all better!"

Before anyone could stop the excited little boy he had crawled up onto the table and kissed his mother's forehead. And then he climbed back down. Certain that Regina wasn't lying. Kaleb was happy. He was going to get to play with other little boys, watch those movies his Mama didn't like him to watch, and his Mama was going to get all healed up. That was all that mattered.

The moment Henry had gotten home, he had known something was wrong. And then he had started seething. Thankfully Regina had cast a spell to keep his angry vocals from reaching the infants ears. Once he had been able to calm down, and had stopped with his anger at his mother's condition he had taken his three little brothers up the stairs. While Ruby plucked the strangely named little girl from Regina's arms. She had fallen asleep after having a bottle, and everyone was ready for the interrogation of Gold to begin.

First things first, Regina cast a spell so that those who were upstairs would not hear what was going on downstairs. She didn't need Henry eavesdropping. And she was sure that with the glares everyone, herself included, was sporting that it wasn't going to be quiet. She didn't want to scare little Emmett, Liam, or Kaleb, and she certainly didn't want poor Jax to be awoken by such matters. Then. She turned to Gold. And the questions started.

**A/n: Hopefully you enjoyed, and aren't planning on sending me to prison so I can be shanked... Though, I'd have tons more time to write there. No internet that im aware of. Hmmmm options options. Well. Bye.**


	6. Truth

**A/B: Hey look. Another chapter. Yay. **

"Did you impregnate my daughter!?" Screeched David. Lunging for Gold. Resisting the urge to both kick David in the balls, and roll his eyes at the man's one track mind. He'd already answered this question. Sort of.

"Considering I never had sexual relations with your daughter no I did not impregnate Emma." His voice was stern, but he spoke slowly. As if he were talking to a small child, considering who he was talking to he wasn't far off.

Pulling against Snow and Ruby's hold on him David once again tried to grab onto the older man. Gold raised an eyebrow at him. If he had powers he'd turn David into a talking chihuahua. Or a cockroach. So he could stomp on him. He, and his lack of intelligence.

"Why else would he call you Papa?" David snarled. "I am going to squeeze your skull until your brain oozes out. Understand me Gold? I am going to kill you" Ruby held onto him, and Snow gripped onto him as hard as she could.

Once again Gold had to fight the urge to roll his eyes, and hide a smirk when he saw Regina doing just as he wished to do. David had a one track mind, and his description was lacking. However, it was enough to let Gold know that he had a murderous intent, there was no need to restate the obvious.

"For grandfather" Gold couldn't hide the satisfied smile as David growled and tried to grab at his neck for his simple statement. "I won't be answering anymore stupid questions. And I would assume you'd have a pissed off Emma, and a devastated Kaleb should you try anything. Unsavory."

Try they did, but Gold was stubborn. Regina had to give him props for that. She eventually had to place a magical barrier between the two men. As the more Rumplestiltskin refused to answer questions, the harder David fought. So, she made it so neither man could walk past the midpoint of the living room. She didn't want blood stains on her carpet.

Two hours passed, the people on couches in the living room had given up asking questions. Even after reinforcements had arrived in the styles of Katherine, Frederick, and Belle. So they sat in silence. Emma's eyes fluttered open, pain rippling through her at the action. Many of her wounds were closed, but she could tell that the internal injuries had yet to be fully healed. Enough were critical wounds.

It took her a few moments to realize that this was not where she was meant to be, shocked by the unfamiliar, yet, familiar kitchen. She patted herself, finding no weapons at her disposal. No magic either. As quietly as she could she stood up. Wincing as the pain grew tenfold at the action. Her hand gravitated towards her side, and she stared at her blood soaked fingers. Blood was seeping through her vest. She scowled.

Carefully she limped out of the kitchen, finding her way to the living room. Her eyes widened at the mass of people congregated there. They had yet to notice her presence, or the bloody handprint on the door frame. She stumbled forward, knocking her knee into part of a empty chair. And eyes jerked towards her, gluing themselves to her form.

"Father" Emma croaked to the room. Stumbling further forward. "Kaleb, Jax. Tell me, are they safe?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. One hand clutched onto her right side, small droplets of blood splattering the carpet.

Had it been anyone else's blood Regina would have decapitated them right then, right there. Getting blood on her pristine carpet, but it was Emma. The woman who she pined after, dreamt of, the woman she had hated and wanted to strangle. All wrapped into one golden-haired package.

"Of course they are, we removed them from Gold as soon as we could" David answered righteously. Emma walked on past him, ignoring his words. Finally she rested her hands on Gold's shoulders, steadying herself.

"Dad, are my children safe? Will you trust these?" She asked, her eyes growing dim. "Give Jax to her. Raise him as we have. Father. I am so very tired" Everyone's mouths dropped, none further than David's.

"Oh. Dear child" Gold caressed her cheek. "They are safe, don't speak such things. You will be alright. Kaleb will flourish under your watchful eye, and Jax will be placed as you wish. You should not be up, I taught you better than this. Stop worrying my poor heart so"

"Teach you did, listen I did not" Emma smiled softly. "Keep them safe. I love you father, as I love them. I am so very, very tired" With that the blonde slumped into Gold's arms, he barely caught her. Struggling to keep her standing up.

Light blue sparks popped as David beat against the thin barrier between himself and Gold. He had already wanted to kill Gold, now he wanted to torture him. Give him a slow death. Frederick and Ruby pulled him away, Snow was too shell-shocked to do or say anything. Her daughter was some sort of baby machine, and she viewed Gold as her father. She wondered briefly if she was in some sort of ultimate nightmare situation.

Dinner was an awkward affair. Kaleb sat on Gold's left side, Regina to his right. Kaleb, little Emmett, and Liam ate heartily, while everyone else picked at their food. Regina send suspicious and angry glares as Gold fed Jax. She wanted to hold the little girl, she had always wanted a daughter, especially now after having three boys. She felt like she could parent the dark-haired baby better than Gold could.

"Henry's finally down." Regina said as she entered the living room. Gold looked about to ask, so she sighed. "Jax is in the nursery, it wasn't that difficult to put the crib back up again." Gold nodded, appeased by her answer.

By this point Emma had been moved to a guest room upstairs, had been there since she had decided to walk her broken ass in the living room and dumbfound the large group of people there. As Regina glanced around the room she was suddenly very glad it was so large, and she had two sectionals there already.

With a snap of her fingers the barrier was lifted, and Gold found David's sword at his neck. He glanced up at the man, he had expected an ambush. He would gladly die for Emma, he showed no fear, as he had none. Especially not of one such as David.

"Whatever it is that you think you are going to get from me you will not. It is not my place to speak that of which Emma does not wish me too" Gold said plainly. His eyes never leaving Davids. David bared his teeth.

Fear didn't hit Gold's system until he felt Ruby and Frederick grab onto his head and force his mouth open. He didn't have time to react before Regina was pouring a shimmery steel colored liquid down his throat. Truth potion. If made incorrectly it would kill the drinker. His eyes widened. He would have never suspected this.

"Are they really her children? Liam? Kaleb? Jax?" Asked Snow. Fear. Hope. Confusion. All splayed out on her face. Gold glared at her, doing his best to keep his mouth shut, but to no avail.

"Yes. I was present at all three deliveries" Rumplestiltskin scowled. He had done his best, but the truth potion was all powerful. And until given the correct antidote he was royally screwed. He'd give up anything and everything, and everyone knew it.

The group talked amongst themselves, trying to figure out how that could be possible. Trying to decide who should ask the questions, what they should ask. Finally they turned back to look at Gold, who really wished he had considering this happening. Perhaps he would have been better prepared if he thought Regina could brew such a thing.

"How was Kaleb hidden from this word if he is older than little Emmett?" Snow asked. "Whose this 'her' that you are supposed to abandon Jax to? Why get rid of Liam when she had kept his elder brother before him?"

"I've already explained! Pay attention you dimwitted nimrods! Time flows differently in the realm of the forests. It is why you do not notice when I spend months, full years even, at a time there" Rumple blurted out angrily. "As with Liam I was to leave the girl with Regina. Technically, Liam was born before Kaleb"

The only emotion Regina showed to this information was a lifted eyebrow. Internally she wondered just why Emma seemed to think that she was the best fit for the children, why she would trust her of all people with her offspring. Snow's mouth dropped angrily. Completely perturbed with this information.

"Not that surprising actually" Ruby sighed out. Placing her elbows on her knees and leaning forward. "Just how many years has Emma spent in the enchanted realm?" She asked curiously.

Opening his mouth, then closing it Gold began to count inside of his head. It was difficult to track time. Four years here had been spent. Which meant at least sixteen, but he had spent four full years there. That alone meant that it had been at least twenty. He spent many weeks there. The maximum time it could have been would be thirty-two. However, that was way off. Finally, he fell upon an answer.

"I know not the exact number, with the war, with the time difference, it's hard to discern. When things settle it will be easier. However, it's been between twenty and twenty-four. Of that, I am certain." Was his final answer on the matter.

"How is that possible? It appears like she hasn't aged a single day, let alone so many years" Regina said curiously. Speaking the question that lay within everyone's mind. Rolling his eyes the truth-speaking man sighed.

"That should be obvious, especially to one such as you. Em has slowed down her growth rate, alongside a few others, myself included, so that she and us would be in prime condition to fight that that needs fought"

The barrier had been reinstated soon after the truth potion had been administered. This didn't stop David from sending murderous glares as he paced right in front of it. He wished he could have just run his sword through the mans neck, but they needed answers. David was sure that in the end his sword would taste Rumple's blood.

"Why on any earth would she call a cretin such as you her father? Allow you near her children? Did you spell her? What did you do to force her to do such a thing?" David seethed. Pointing his finger angrily at Gold.

That one track mind of David's was starting to grate on everyone's nerves. Including Snow's, who pinched the bridge of her nose and looked at Regina. Silently mouthing for her to give her strength. To which Regina rolled her eyes, and wondered briefly if she should turn the prince into a rabbit. Or a cockroach, but if she did, the urge to stomp on him would be too great. So, with a sigh, she decided to leave him in human form.

"Emma destroyed my magic. I am nothing more than a common man, with no magic. You know this well. My daughter calls me her father because that is where our relationship has led us." He knew it was going to come to bite him in the ass, but he wanted to rub it in. Just a little.

"Alright. Let's all take a moment, and calm down." Frederick said as David tried to jump over the line, to be knocked back on his ass. "Come now David, a King must think what's best for his people, not for himself" David growled at him.

"Kaleb, Liam, Jax. Who are their fathers? Why would they let Emma send their children off to a new, different, realm?" Snow asked. Rubbing her hands together.

Blood trickled down his lip, he was biting it. Trying to keep his mouth shut just long enough to come up with a truthful answer that would placate the potions need for him to answer the question without spilling truths that should never be dripped from anyones lips. His especially.

"Little Emmett, Liam, Kaleb, and baby Jax. They all share the exact same parentage." He breathed out finally, wiping the blood that had dribbled down his chin. The answer sufficed, the urge to vomit out truths ceased.

"But WHO is their father!" Demanded David. "Surely they don't know, or else they would slaughter you for what you've done by brainwashing Emma!" Gold rolled his eyes and shook his head at David.

"Technically speaking, there is no father." Plainly spoken the man began to inspect his fingernails. This was not a good topic, he'd rather share his damn penis size then have to reveal Emma's deepest, darkest secret that she held within her soul.

"No father? What does that mean exactly?" Snow asked. Rubbing David's back, trying to calm him down before he damaged himself further by trying to attack the barrier again. He needed an anger management class it seemed.

"No male took part in the creation of those four lives. They were created from the essences of two women." Gold silently pleaded that they would change questioning tactics, because there were only many ways he could avoid screaming out 'Regina be the baby daddy'.

Stumbling on the stairs saved Gold from the next question, in seconds Emma was at the foot of the stairs. Clutching onto her side, which was all healed up, but still hurt like a mother fucking monster truck had slammed into. She was awake. Alert. Gold was relieved, for many a reason.

"Dare to ask him another question before Regina serves him the reversal for the truth serum and I shall use magic. Father, as it stands now, what will happen if I were to attempt something larger than say a fireball" Spat Emma as she continued her journey towards Gold.

"My daughter, you mustn't!" Argued Gold. "With this little magic, even I can feel that you have almost nothing left. If you were to use it, you would like rest. Please, my child, rest. Recharge" pleaded the man.

"No more words may pass your lips Father" Emma's steel gaze bore into him. Then she turned her head to train her gaze onto Regina's form. The woman in question gulped. "Give him the reversal, NOW" She roared.

**A/N: Yes. I left it there. I am evil. Anyway, I hope you liked. And as always, if you have time, please let me know your thoughts!**


	7. Bloodlines

**A/N: Hey look. I managed to post another chapter on time. Yay me. **

Five minutes later Emma and Gold were sitting next to each other. On a section of couch that Emma had roughly moved away from the rest. David scowled as Emma leaned into Gold. Obviously comfortable as the man wrapped a hand around her shoulders and rubbed them.

During this time many people left, a combination of Snow and Regina's urgings, and their own self preservation instincts. the glares Emma had been giving them were enough to make Julius Caesar shit his drawers. This left Snow, David, Ruby, Emma, Gold, and Regina. Emma still wanted it to be just her and Gold. But there was only so much a glare could do.

"Em, why did you allow this to happen? You. With Kaleb, Jax, so near. I don't understand" Emma put her tongue in her cheek and rotated to glare at her father. "Not the time, I know. But. We can't escape, so you might as well let it fall" His words broke the uncomfortable silence, however, they put him on Emma's hit list.

"I was on the outskirts of the village Nu Ara." Snow gasped. That village was right on the border to the Ogre Lands. It had been destroyed for years before even the curse had been cast. "Mulan had left the morning prior. Aurora is nearing the time of birth." Emma paused. Sitting straight up. Clutching onto her knees.

The memory of it angered Emma. How she could have let her guard down so badly. Her eyes clenched, and Gold pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him in a sitting side hug. All eyes were glued on them, not liking what they were seeing, but powerless to stop it.

"What happened? Is Mulan, is she alright? And Aurora?" Gold asked softly. Emma nodded into him. "Tell me, what happened? What put you in such a state?" Emma pulled away. Looking at him directly. There knees now touching.

"Alice and Alexander stayed behind with me. We were outside. I was just returning from a hunt, Alice was. Dead. Kaleb was holding onto Jax and screaming, bathed in her blood. Alexander was fighting the Ogre off. More were coming. He told me to run, so I grabbed Kaleb and I did. I thought he was behind me, but when I reached the top of the cliff. I saw him down there. Dying. I hid Kaleb away, in the back of a cave with Jax. I cloaked them, and I left. Making sure the ogre caught my scent, so they would follow me. Once far enough away, a good half mile, I was stuck. Surrounded. I killed only seven before the largest grabbed onto me from behind. I managed to get out as you saw. I came for you then. I don't even know how I got Kaleb here." Emma confessed tiredly. "I should have given you Jax the moment she was born. I shouldn't have selfishly kept her as I did Kaleb. She came so close daddy. He came so close. They could have died, and it would have been my fault" All of Emma's strength went into not crying, she would not cry in front of these people.

"If you need someone to blame then blame me" Gold said. Lifting Emma's chin to stare into her eyes. "You are a good mother. A great friend. Alice and Alexander were great people, great friends. Family. But they would die for you again, die to save Kaleb, Mulan. Don't blame yourself, they wouldn't want that. And sweetheart, keeping your children, that is never selfish"

"You've tossed away three sons because you were too weak to raise them, yet, you kept another?" Regina sneered angrily. "And are moments away from tossing away a daughter?"

In a millisecond Gold was on his feet. His cane raised, and a mere inch from Regina's face. He was ready to slam the thing into her forehead, however, he didn't wish to die; especially at his daughters hand. So instead he glared. And contemplated the pros and cons of such action.

"Calm father. If anyone has good reason to be angered it is she." Sighed Emma, standing and placing an arm on her father's. Lightly forcing it down. "Though, do not think I shall forgive lightly father." A shiver ran down the man's spine as they sat down.

"I understand completely" Gold rested his cane at his side once more. "However. She would be smart to not speak ill of you." He glared at the once Evil Queen. Who simply gave him a 'are you shitting me' look.

"When Kaleb was born, I was too give him to Gold. To place with you, or for adoption. But. Father is. Persuasive. He saw what happened when I had no choice but to let the others go. Dad knows the war I fight frontline. So, for three years, he stood at my son's side. Raising him near enough that I needn't abandon him, yet far enough that he would be protected. Kaleb is my only child that didn't whine for me, didn't beg me to be let go. At three I hired Alexander's sister to care for him, and Gold returned here. I continued my war. It was dwindling, if I had known. Had I suspected that he would be so close to death. I shouldn't have kept him, he would have been safe from my life. But I was selfish. I needed him. I realized I could not raise a daughter in that world. A world of chaos. It's bad enough for a boy. But an innocent girl? How could I do that to her? So I was too send her here. Too safety" Emma said quietly.

"You were not selfish, look what happened after you gave away the second boy?" growled Gold. A low growl shook the house as Emma stood. Glaring down at him. Her growls not stopping. "I spoke out of place, my sincerest apologies" Gold ducked his head down.

The only sound was the sound of Emma's angry growls. Her shoulders shook, her eyes narrowed. The look on her face scared not only Gold, but the group who had a pretty good view from where they sat. She clenched her fists, her knuckles cracking as she did.

"Hold the tongue. I am already greatly displeased. You know what, who, I am. And you dare not speak that of which you know better" Her voice was low, gravelly. "Don't make me hurt you father. Your grandson would never forgive me, your daughters would hate me, and I know I could not forgive myself in the end" The last bit was lighter, but still scary. Then she sat down.

Silence. Ruby felt like she needed some damn popcorn, because this was better than any soap opera she'd ever been forced to endure by Granny. Drama, magic, anger, and murderous desires. This would make a great television show, or even a movie. Or two. Fuck, with this much drama Ruby was sure it could be an entire trilogy, or two.

Snow simply wanted to hug her daughter, and never let her go again. David couldn't get his mind off of strangling Gold until his head popped off, and Regina was torn between wanting to slam Emma against a wall and fucking her senseless. Or slam her against a wall and beat her senseless.

"You are the King. My child. You must lead our people, and you must be alive to do so. I know what you've gone through, your sisters and I have been at your side. Don't forget that" Gold said. "I am sorry you feel this way, I am sorry for speaking when I shouldn't. I am just worried, you have never been so injured. And I know how you loved Alice and Alexander."

King? Snow's mouth dropped. King? Well Queen technically, but right now it wasn't the title that mattered. If she was King she was likely to have taken over the entire realm, all that was left anyway. Gold at her side, just what was Gold having her do. She had to keep Emma here, away from Gold.

"Aye. I am the King. I lead the people. The lands of the realm, all save the Ogre's land, is mine. Mine alone. Listen to me Father. I am leaving Kaleb with you, if Regina will not take Jax do as you deem appropriate. Mulan has a child, a love to protect. I must seek my vengeance. I shall return soon, and if I don't, you know who must take my crown. I leave you with a gift, to protect yourself. My son will stay by your, and only your side." Emma said, Gold trying to figure out what she was saying.

"NO!" Gold shouted. "Don't do this" Grasping at the spot that Emma had previously been in, but she was already gone. His eyes wide he stared at the couch. How could he have been so stupid to not monitor how much magic she had?

"He has magic, Emma gave him magic" Ruby whispered. eyes wide. She had sensed the transfer the same second she had watched Emma disappear into thin air. She had expected smoke, like Regina's, hell like every magical users. But she apparently didn't need smoke.

"EMMA!" Shouted Gold. The walls vibrated from his angry yell. "COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW" He glared and he crunched his teeth together. it had been too late to take back his screaming when three boys came running down the stairs.

Glancing around Kaleb crinkled his brow. He was holding little Emmett's hand. Who was half asleep. Henry was storming around, already searching for Emma. Up and down the stairs he went, the adults trying to figure out what to say. Finally, when he realized she was gone he sat down on the couch. Crossing his arms and glaring at the people in front of him.

"Papa. Where did Mama go?" Kaleb asked before yawning. Using his free hand to rub at his left eye. "I can't feel her no more." He added. Glancing around with tired eyes. "Papa?" He questioned when he received no response from the man.

Slowly Gold got down onto his knees. And he pulled Kaleb to him, hugging the boy close against him. And he didn't know what to say. Little Emmett let go of Kaleb, and stared at the two. Gold kissed his grandson's cheek, and pulled away to look into Kaleb's eyes with a sigh.

"Listen to Papa. Mama. She's all better. This lady, Regina, she cured your Mama just like she promised. But Mama. Mama had to go home, for now you can stay with me. Until she comes back" Kaleb's bottom lip began to tremble, and his eyes began to water.

"Mama. She promised. She always said, no matter what, she'd never leave me. That I was her heart. Why would Mama lie?" Tears slipped over his cheeks, and his voice broke. As did everyone save Henry and David's heart.

"Oh, my boy. Emma had no choice. She is a King. She had to protect the people, avenge those that have fallen. And she could not take you with her this time. She will return. You know this, in your heart" Gold rested a hand over his chest.

"Mama. But. But mama said that. That I was gonna take over the Mills kingdom. Said I needed to learn how to rule. Cuz. Mills blood ran through me" He said through the tears, and every person in the room over the age of ten stiffened.

"Mills what?" Demanded Regina and Snow in unison, as Ruby gaped. Adding together some things in her head. Kaleb turned to look at them, wiping his eyes as his chin quivered.

"Mills blood lady Regina. Mama said I got Mills blood, and Swan blood. She says Swan blood is White blood, but White blood is icky blood." Kaleb whispered. Digging his back into the still kneeling Gold's chest.

To have both Mills and Swan blood. There were only one person who had Mills blood. That was Regina. Snow, David, Regina, and Ruby all looked at each other. But only Ruby had done the math and come to the only true conclusion. Gold flung the boy around, fear in his old eyes.

"Child, you mustn't say such things in this realm. Mama would be most angry" He told the boy. Kaleb cocked his head to the side as the tears stopped, replaced with confusion. "Oh, my dear sweet boy, what have you done?"

"Mama gonna put me on the wall again? Are you gonna put me on the wall?" Kaleb said sadly. "I thought Mama always wanted me to be proud of my blood. Said any of Swan and Mills blood was most powerful, most great"

Wrapping his arms tightly around the child Gold closed his eyes. He stood up, the boy in his arms coming up with him. This was not the way Regina should learn of her children, not the way any of these people should have come privy to such information. And he knew he would be the one left to answer the can of worms the boy had unearthed.

"Of course you should be proud of your blood. You are from two great bloodlines. One that is just budding, and another that reaches back centuries with great magic. Now, my sweet boy, it's time for you to rest. Please go with Emmett and Henry and sleep. The adults need to discuss that of which has been spilled"

"Papa promises not to leave without me?" Kaleb asked, pulling up the sleeve of his pajama shirt. "On my blood?" Gold got back down, this time on one knee. And he pulled up his sleeve. Placing his bare forearm against Kaleb's.

"Reginald Kaleb Swan. On my blood honor, I pledge to you, as the son of the king, as my grandson, that I will not leave without you by my side. Do you accept my pledge?" Gold could feel the icy glares of everyone in the room. He had probably just saved his own life by promises his grandson such a simple thing.

"Ewww Papa. That's a grandpa's name. Okay I accept it. I believe you. Night Papa. Night Regina!" He gave his grandfather a big hug, yawned, then grabbed Emmett's hand and they walked back up the stairs.

All eyes turned to Henry. Waiting for him to follow suit and head back up to bed. He stubbornly glared right on back. Minutes passed as Regina and Henry stared at each, neither willing to back down. Regina pointed at the stairs, and Henry shook his head. Her eyes narrowed, she raised her chin, and then she pointed a second time. Henry stomped his feet as he finally complied with his mother's silent demands.

Magic. Gold had used magic for the first time in so very long. It felt good underneath his skin, in his hands as he had waved his hand in the air. Pushing a sound barrier over the second story of the house. This way no unwanted ears could hear what would be spoken, but the adults could still hear the children just in case something happened.

"Damn. Emma gonna find a bone buried so deep up her ass it's gonna take a greater wolf then I to sniff it out. Man, this is so not going to end well at all. All of you are just way too wired" Sighed Ruby as she leaned back into the couch, getting comfortable. And wishing she had some fucking popcorn.

"Reginald?" Questioned Snow, it was way too close to. No. She glanced back and forth between Gold and Regina. Regina grew paler with every second, Snow mirroring her expression. "Mills blood?"

In six swift steps Gold was standing in front of Regina. Before the woman could react he was running his thumb from the point where her hairline met the exact middle of her forehead, he ran it down to the tip of her nose. The dreams that she had thought were dreams, became very clear. All those times when she awoke to Emma's lips on hers, where they would end up tangled in bed, became all too real. She hadn't been dreaming at all. All those times she had thought she smelled Emma, that she thought she was going crazy because she could still feel her arms around her.

"That. That. That. Sneaky. Little" Regina threw her hands in the air as gold stepped back. "How could she. Do all that. And then. Just. When. Ooh. When i get my hands on her I am going to squeeze the very life out of her until her damn eyes pop out of the sockets, revive her, and then repeat the process tenfold" She finished when she could finally complete a coherent sentence.

"What's going on? I'm confused, and pissed off" David said as he stomped his foot, like a young child who wasn't getting their way. His face was beet red, and he looked ready to punch something.

"Dude. Isn't that like, totally, obvious? Really David, how stupid are you?" Snorted out Ruby. She was hungry, and this type of thing really needed popcorn. Her insane need for the fluffy crunchy warm substance was grating on her nerves, just like David's stupidity.

The man in question just glared at her. His teeth making a sickening cracking noise as they ground together. Snow and Regina were just staring at each other. Pale. Blinking. Trying to come up with any other possible explanation, but her memories, and not dreams, basically spelled it out. Thankfully, Snow hadn't seen those.

"How to put this gently? Who was the only female on the boat not related to Emma herself on the boat to neverland? What woman has awoken from vivid sexual dreams on several occasions over the past few years?" Gold spoke slowly. David's eyes bugged out of his head, and Snow felt like vomiting.

"No" Was the only word Snow could manage to get through the stone in her throat. Regina averted her gaze. Now it was out she had slept with Emma on the boat. That was one of the many things she hadn't wished to share. Ever.

"If what you claim is true then explain A) Kaleb's age, and B) why she didn't tell me?" Regina demanded, she was determined not to look at anyone but Gold. She knew she was grasping at straws, but, she just didn't want to believe it.

"First off, the whole time moving differently? Stop acting like David!" Gold said as he pinched his nose. "Regina. Would you have believed her claims? Would have looked into Emmett's face and believed he was yours? Liam's? Jax's?"

"Well of course I wouldn't. But. There are things I could have done. Genetics testing, or. Something." Regina spat. "She should have told me, I would have told her!" That was a blatant lie, and everyone damn well knew it.

"Untrue" The man paused. "Emma didn't want to cause you harm. She truly believed that if you knew the truth that you would be angry. That you would hate her for some reason. Her worst fear, is that right there. I don't think she was right, but I also don't think she was wrong. In her mind, she had no real choice but to go the path that she did."

Suddenly Regina fell back into the couch, counting back the weeks in her head. Ten weeks ago was her last memory of having sex with Emma. Her eyes widened, she had missed her always regular period. The past few morning's she'd been ill. Her jaw dropped open, and her eyes fluttered shut as the world became dark.

**A/N: Gold with magic once again, Regina passing out, Emma gone. The truth about Emmett, Liam, Kaleb, and Jax now known to Regina. David still pissed off as a rattler on a hot sunday in june. Kinda surprised Snow didn't pass out when she learned the truth about those kids. Oh well. As always, let me know what you think please. And, i should have the next chapter out within a week. **


	8. Birthrights

**A/N: It's been said that this story is not written well. Alright, everyone is welcome to their opinion. All I can say is, I love to write, that doesn't mean that it's any good. If you like it, then read it, if you don't, well, hopefully in the future I will write something good enough for you to read. It's been said that there are too many kids, I agree, but, I need them for reasons. Some people say that Emma sort of raped Regina. That's my fault, it wasn't explained well. Emma basically awakens her with a kiss, and they fell to base instinct over and over again. Yes, she shouldn't have taken the memories of the actions away, but, she did. She had to for the story to work.**

**Ah! The David thing. If you don't like my David, well, then you don't. I'm sorry. Any family who thrusts there daughter into a wardrobe to save their own skin is not a parent in my opinion. Regina wasn't going to kill the baby - I just don't see her doing that. And I mean really. Sacrificing your infant daughter to save even your realm? No. Over my cold, dead, body. And even then I might just become a zombie, you ain't putting my kid in that damn thing. You don't even know what could be on the other side, she could be there for two second and get eaten by a damn ogre for all they knew!**

**Anyways, sorry for the super long note. On to the story!**

"Did you bring in a strong-willed boy or a beautiful girl?" Emma said with a pained smile as she appeared in the doorway to Mulan and Aurora's personal chambers. "You looked like you've seen a ghost"

The warrior couldn't help but sigh at her sister's condition; be that as it may she knew better than to verbalize her concerns regarding it. Emma had been missing for nearly a week. She'd just gotten the messenger saying that Alexander and Alice had been slaughtered, and Emma and the children were missing.

"A beautiful and strong-willed girl" Mulan couldn't help the gigantic smile that graced her lips as she spoke of her first child. "We've decided to name her Emily Rose Fa. A name to live up to, the best of all of us"

"A strong name it is. Though, I am surprised." Emma leaned against the doorway. "You know very well I would have preferred you not name a child after me. I am undeserving of such honor"

Chills ran down Emma's spine as Aurora's rarely angry eyes landed on her. They held a staring contest that had Mulan backing away, and she wasn't even apart of it. They all had their rolls, but getting Aurora truly pissed off. No one quite did it like Emma, and Mulan was sure that Emma had just stepped in it big time.

"Oh come off your fucking high horse" Snapped Aurora, causing the infant feeding from her breast to let a gargle of protest. "You slaved away, to save us. Bringing us together. We, and the people, owe you so much more. You rebuilt the kingdoms. Emily is your goddaughter, just so you know"

"Well if you feel that strongly" Emma held up her hands in surrender. Fighting with Aurora was not no her high list for the evening. "Considering the way you put it I think it's best I should hold her before I retire to my rooms for the night?"

Happily the new mother gave up the days old infant. The baby was, in Emma's opinion, the perfect blend of both her mothers. The slightest tint of color to her skin, honey blonde hair. Emma held no doubts that she would grow to be more beautiful the both of her parents, and no doubts that she would be strong, but prefer the sidelines like Aurora.

Peaceful sleep hit Emma the moment her aching body hit the familiar feel of her bed against her body. She did not worry about her sons or daughter. They were where they belonged. She did not worry about the upcoming battles she was sure to face shortly. Nor did she worry about the little girl likely nestled between her two amazing mothers. No. She let the sleep stay peaceful, allowing her wounds to heal. And ignoring the feeling of loss that simmered in the corners of her conscious.

Three days later she woke up, fully rested, fully healed. First thing she did was shower, cleaning the rest of the sweat, blood, and grime from her skin. Then she informed her sisters that she was a crunchwrap supreme, something they never truly understood. Before spending the next few hours training.

"We have been wondering, where is Kaleb?" Mulan said as she placed emily in Emma's arms. Emma was a fast eater, so she was already done, and it was easier to eat with two hands then one. "And has Father taken care of Jax?"

The woman was busy nuzzling her nose to her god-daughters to answer right away. After the little baby was done with her quiet awake time and back asleep Emma sighed and leaned back. With a pained expression she gave her sisters a play-by-play of what had happened since Mulan had left to care for Aurora during the birthing process.

"Father knows better than to spill the deep secrets, and Kaleb will be perfectly fine with him. As long as he doesn't show him those shows he did last time, I couldn't understand what he talked about for a week, not until you got him hooked on training with Mulan" Emma nodded at Aurora, her heart longing for her son. Her children.

Riding into battle. This time was different, Emma could feel it in every pore of her body. It had been hard, but she'd convinced both of her sisters to stay behind. Emma knew they shouldn't come with her. Taking only fifty of the best men and women she rode forth. For the Ogre's land. This battle would mark the end of the war.

Whether or not she lived through it, and as the first battle cry left her lips and she jumped off her horse pulling her sword. She just hoped that before she died, that she'd take the fucking mongrel demons along with her. This war had taken too much from her, she'd have her vengeance. Even if it was a short-lived one.

Deeper and deeper Emma and her ever-dwindling team delved further into the Ogre's land. Each day brought more death, and more land that became hers. Close and closer to the center of the land, the heart. It had taken six months, but they were in the capital. Where the Ogre's form of Royalty lived.

Seven men. That was what Emma's team consisted of. Tired, hungry, and foaming at the mouth to avenge their brethrens death. Swords raised, magical wards in place they charged. From the beginning they knew that chances of winning was slim, there were nearly two hundred Ogre's. But they were the last in existence. If they could take them down, then the war would truly be over. For all of eternity.

Soon enough her last remaining men were dead, and Emma was throwing up every damn thing she could think of. But she was surrounded. There was only so many she could keep away with her shield while simultaneously tossing whatever offensive magic she could at them. She was the nucleus, and the Ogre's were surrounding her. Almost like a cell of some sort.

The world seemed to stop. She didn't want to die, she wasn't ready to go. But here she was. She had known going in something felt off, that something was wrong. She had hoped, and she had set those feelings aside. But now she had no other option.

With a deep breath, Emma made the decision. She knew, realistically, one girl, no matter who it was, against all these angry huge fucking warrior ass Ogre's. She wasn't going to make it out alive, but what she could do. She could take them with her.

Thrusting both hands into the air Emma screamed. Dropping the shield holding the Ogre's at bay, and placed one around the outside rim of the huge crowd that had grown around her. As the Ogre's got close enough to grab hold of her she released every tiny miniscule ounce of magic inside her. Filling the entire dome that she had created inside of the barrier with flames. Cooking everything inside. Including herself. Leaving nothing but ash behind.

"Aurora?" Gold shot up from the booth at Granny's. Fear etching across his face. Kaleb bounced down from his seat, hugging his aunt tightly. He had not caught the seriously petrified tone of his Papa.

The two people stared at each other. The little boy hugging her legs tightly. A few bystanders glanced their way, but for the most part ignored the scene. Gold shook his head, his hands shaking. Her eyes told him already, something was wrong, and Gold, for the first time in his long life, was scared so much he thought his heart would implode.

"Father, Emma. She fell" Tears dripped down as she spoke sadly. Her voice barely audible. "We confirmed it before we came here, to you" She added and Gold grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"We've only been here seven weeks. That's, what? Six months or so there?" Gold asked as he finally let go, and picked up Kaleb who was now frightened, wondering what was going on. Gold dropped a few bills on the table, and directed his daughter out of the diner.

"Seven, almost eight I think. We tried to stop her from setting out. But you know Emma, she is stubborn. She forced us to stay behind. There was nothing Mulan or I could do. We never thought. We knew many would not return, but we. We didn't suspect she would be one of them" Aurora choked as the two walked down the street.

They walked in silence, consoling the little boy who had finally figured out what was going on. That his mother wasn't returning like she had promised. That she had died. Gone. Forever. Gold did his best to keep himself collected as he wrapped one arm around Aurora and struggled to walk without his cane, as he had a large boy in his other arm.

"The Ogres? Are they still attacking? Mulan, is she alright? Your child?" Gold asked, praying that they were alright. That Mulan had not sought vengeance right away, without a large army behind her. He could not bare to lose another child.

"The Ogre live no more. Her dying breath was used to take out all of the Ogre. Not one is left in our realm. We used magic to replay the scene, hoping to find that Emma hadn't died. But, she's truly gone. I have come to collect the young King, and give the rightful crowns to the other." Aurora said. Wiping at her eyes.

As they walked Gold let go for a few moments to text Regina that he was on the way to her home, that she could call at least Snow and David. He didn't wait for a response as he tucked his phone back into his pocket and continued to walked his family toward the mansion, dreading what was certain to come next. Dreading their reactions, and terrified of admitting out loud that his daughter was really gone.

"Snow" Aurora said softly, acknowledging the woman who had opened the door. Tilting her head down in respect to the woman who had once been Queen. She strode into the house, grief on her face, tears staining her cheeks.

Everyone watched as Gold walked in, Kaleb in his arms. The was sobbing desperately. His whole body shaking, snot and tears running down his grandfather's back. His grip a death lock around the man's neck. Fear rose in everyone's throat at the sight.

"What on earth is going on here?" Snow asked once everyone was settled into Regina's living room. The smaller children, minus Kaleb, were upstairs. Henry was pouting between Ruby and Katherine.

"Ten days ago King Swan fell in battle. She was able to achieve her goal. No Ogre's roam any lands, not even their own. The last was slaughtered by her very hand. And" Aurora paused to take a breath, and Gold rubbed her back. "Per her requests, I am here to give the Kings their heritage. Should they choose to take it"

Disbelief and horror ran across everyone's faces. Snow cried for a few minutes, and Regina held her cool. Crying, and screaming in pure agony on the inside. While on the outside she was stone. Henry just stared. Not blinking. As if nothing had been said, as if nothing was wrong.

"I will take my Crown" David said after his wife had calmed down, and the shock was rubbing off of the group of people. He stood, and puffed out his chest. Aurora raised an eyebrow at him, she'd never been fond of him in the first place.

"Charming, you have no land to claim. No crown. The lands are all Swan. Even my own lands. Now no longer the Rose family, but the Fa family. We rule only because the Swan allowed it. The ten lands have all pledged allegiance to her, and those she chose to name as the heirs to those kingdoms."

Mouth dropped open in angry surprise. How could anyone say that he couldn't rule? That was preposterous, at least to his ego. However he was not the only one in shock at Aurora's words, Snow and Regina were equally surprised by this information. Ruby and Katherine on the other hand had guessed at much considering the way the letters when Emma had left were worded. It had been clear she hadn't cared much for either parent.

"I'm going to put you down Kaleb" Gold whispered to his grandson as he slid the boy down onto the floor. The boy wobbled and wiped his cheeks as Aurora got down on her knees before him. He bit his lip, sniffling.

"Reginald Kaleb Swan. Do you accept your birthright and take control of the Mills Kingdom? As is your right by birth, and placement?" Aurora asked the small boy. Pulling out a small crown from her satchel. It was gold, and had several emeralds that matched the dark haired boys eyes around it.

"I. I accept my, my birthright" He whimpered out, wiping his eyes and trying to sound strong. Even when he just wanted to be held, just wanted his mommy to walk in and say it was a mistake.

"I bow to thee. King Swan of the Mills lands." Aurora dipped her head after placing the small, thin, crown onto the boys head. It rested perfectly on his head, and he touched it softly. A frown on his still crying face.

Pulling him close to her Aurora hugged her nephew, he wrapped his arms around her. And they shared a silent moment before she pulled away, and Kaleb climbed onto the now sitting Gold's lap. Gold held his grandson close to him, fearing letting him go for even a second. He'd lost his son, then his daughter. He couldn't fathom what he'd do if he lost another person he loved.

The woman stood, then she walked past the dumbfounded David and Snow. Stopping in front of little Emmett. Who had climbed down the stairs, wondering what in the world was going on, he stood there. Peering at her curiously as she fell to one knee in front of him. As he had seen her do to Kaleb moments before.

"Emmett James Swan. Will you accept your birthright and take control of the White Kingdom? As is your right by birth and placement?" Aurora asked the four year old little boy. She waited patiently as he stared at her.

"I'll be a King? Like Kaleb?" Aurora nodded. A grin flashed across the little boys face. "That's so cool! I wanna be a king too!" He exclaimed, not grasping the sense of loss and sadness that was in the room.

Once again Aurora pulled a small crown from her bag. Made of silver, blue sapphires in place of emeralds. The stones sparkled, just like the boys eyes as she slid it onto his golden locks. He smiled brightly and bounced on his feet in excitement.

"Up the stairs with you" Regina said as she came to stand behind her son, placing a hand on his back and directing him where she wanted him to go. "You can play King upstairs in your room, and don't let me find you climbing the gate again.

Disappearing up the stairs the boy went with a smile. He was a good kid, even if he didn't know what was going on. Didn't know anything other than he had a cool new toy, and that he was going to play Kings and Dragons the moment he was back into the playroom. Regina sighed, and turned back to stare at Aurora as the woman stood, and walked her way to where Henry sat. Once more she fell down to her knees.

"Henry Malcolm Mills, do you accept your birthright, will you take control of the Goldlands? As if your right by birth and placement?" The sixteen glared year old glared at the woman just below his eye's. He fought the urge to kick her.

"I refuse, NO. Period. I don't want anything from that whore" Henry snapped angrily. Crossing his arms, pissed off that Emma thought she had the right to to leave him anything at all. She didn't, and if she were here, well he'd kick her straight in the balls for believing such a thing.

For several, silent, minutes Aurora stayed there, waiting, hoping that Henry would retract his statement, that he would take what was rightfully his. However, when it came apparent that the angry young man was not going to do that she stood. Walked her way over to Gold, who was holding Kaleb once more, and stared her father in the eyes as she got down onto one knee.

"Father, sorry. I mean. Rumplestiltskin William Gold. Do you accept the crown of your very own lands? Once more will you reign as it's king? Will you rule as your daughter, King Swan, would want you to?" Aurora said slowly.

"Until the day that my grandson sees reason. I will rule the lands, from border to border, protecting it with heart and life as my child had done before me" Gold dipped his head as he spoke, and a crown meant for Henry's head was placed on his own. It was a little tight, but he wore it with the pride and grace of a royal.

Now was the hard part, facing children. Easy. That really held little risk, even Henry, being in his sixteenth year, was little match for Aurora. But what came next? No. That was NOT going to go over well at all. Aurora silently prayed that she'd make it back to her own family as she knelt down in front of Regina, who raised one perfect eyebrow at her. A deathly look in her eyes.

"Regina Coraline Mills. In lieu of the children, Jax and Liam. Will you accept Stonewood and Moon Bay in their stead until they are of age and can take the responsibilities upon themselves? In lieu of the unborn child that still grows within you, will you accept Oak Isle?" Aurora asked slowly.

"Do I have a choice? It would dishonor her should I refuse." Regina said, still keeping her tears locked deeply inside of herself. "In the names of Liam Leviathan and Jax Amore I accept Stonehold and Moon Bay. For the life I carry, I accept Oak Isle."

"Regina Coraline Mills. For yourself. Will you take hold of the largest, most prestigious lands of my realm. The Swan lands." Gasps rang through the people in the room, and Regina's mouth dropped.

"If I decline then who would gain the crown?" Regina asked. This was getting out of hand, this was too much. She couldn't handle this, too much was happening too fast. "Why should I take that responsibility"

"In the event that you choose to abdicate the throne then Emma's God-daughter, Emily Rose Fa, will be named the rightful heir of the Swan Lands. Her name will be changed, and she will stay youthful until a child of the Swan line takes her as a wife" Aurora replied.

If Ruby wasn't so damn sad about Emma's death, she'd be scared about standing so close to a seething David, a pissed off and depressed Snow White, and a scarily unreadable Regina. She could literally smell the fear radiating from Aurora as the once evil queen stared down at her. The wolf stopped breathing as Regina's mouth finally opened.

"Not that it, ultimately, matters. None in this realm have the power to jump between worlds. Even you must have been sent by Emma's magic. I sense no magic from you. How do you even plan to return to your own child?" Regina asked as she realized there was no realm-jumper left on either earth.

Slowly Aurora blinked, and placed a ring, a Swan etched into it's large ruby, onto Regina's finger. The Symbol of the Swan lands. She was surprised she was still living, and then Regina's query hit her. The woman pulled out a pendant that had been under her blouse. Holding it out for Regina to see as she stood.

"This Pendant. Emma created a number of these, enchanted them. They will allowed passage between the enchanted realm, and this one. No others. The passage is a safe one, Emma made sure of it" Aurora let the pendant fall back against her chest.

All Regina could do was nod. Of course Emma had that kind of power, of course she would choose to set up a back up plan. Especially with Rumpelstiltskin, the king of planning, at her beck and call. If she could think this far ahead, why couldn't she plan a better attack? One where she didn't end up dead!

"Where is MY" David stressed the word so forcefully he nearly butchered the single syllable. "Daughter's body? We will bury her properly, even if she had the delusional thought that she had any right to strip us of our ruleship. Which, we will rectify mind you" The man was nothing if not determined.

Anger flooded Aurora, and her teeth crunched together. A habit she'd picked up from years at Emma's side, and now she understood just what pure rage was. Anger, yes, she'd felt it. But never before had she wanted to rip a human being apart as she did in this moment. She clenched her fists and stalked towards the man. Fire in her eyes.

"All of the people. From all of the lands, worshiped the very dung that my sister, Rumpelstiltskin's daughter, King Swan walked on. None, and I mean none, will follow any she herself did not appoint. Be very mindful of your words, as there lives not one man, woman, or child who would not kill to uphold her wishes" Aurora snapped angrily. "As for her remains, they were destroyed alongside the Ogres. We were only able to retrieve her sword, shield, and part of a painting she called a photo"

"I'm the king" Argued David. "You mean my sword and shield? I demand them back, so that I can rule what is rightfully mine" Aurora snorted, this man was as dumb as straw, and power had soaked up what little brain cells he had.

"Are you not listening, or did a horse try to make your face more appealing with it's hooves? You are no King. Not anymore. As for your sword and shield, after proving she was royal blood to the only stupid being who cared, a man just like you, she tossed them into the fire. Emma is an excellent blacksmith. She created many swords, in fact, she left behind a sword and shield handcrafted for each of her children. Including the unborn. She finished it just before she left." David glared at her, Ruby wondered if steam was going to come out of his red ears.

Hot puffs of air came out of his flaring nostrils. Tickling Aurora's light skin, Regina angry would have been scary. David angry? Made her want to laugh. She knew her father had enough magic left in his pinky to slaughter the man thrice over with some left over. Silence surrounded them as she glared right back up at the blond man.

"Papa, papa please. Please bring my Momma back" Whimpered Kaleb, breaking the silence that had plagued the room for several minutes. Gold rubbed his back, and kissed his head. Trying to figure out what he could possibly say to his grandson.

"Listen to me carefully my child. I would trade my very soul for hers if I held that kind of power, but I do not. There is not a way that I know of to bring her back, all I can do now is raise you as she would have." The man said slowly, and Kaleb pulled back to look him deep in the eyes.

Wiping his eyes the little boy nodded. Gold pulled him close again, and Aurora joined the hug. Kaleb quickly attached himself to her, needing comfort from a female. A maternal person. Gold understood, Aurora was blond, female. The closest thing to his mother the boy was going to find that he knew well.

"We should go soon Father, Emily and Mulan need us. Our Kingdoms need us. Each pendant can carry up to three people at a time, but there magic is not unlimited. Each one can cross twenty people over, no more." Aurora stated.

"Papa, I don't need a pendant. I got my reds magic. Look Auntie Aurora." And with that the still tearful little boy was gone in a flash of red magic, and was once again in his grandfather's arms. "Momma. Momma would be proud. Right?"

"Oh, my sweet boy. Your magic will not transcend realms until you are much older. For now, we need the power of the pendants. And yes, your mother would be overjoyed with your process. No matter what you do, she will always be proud of you" Gold said as put the boy onto the ground. The boy had mastered his ability to jump from place to place three days prior.

The little boy grabbed onto his grandfather's hands as Aurora put a pendant around his neck, and handed Gold another. The older man looked down at his grandson, then at the people. Giving them a stiff nod, and then they were both gone. As if they hadn't been there in the first place. Aurora walked over to Regina.

"These are your pendants." A sad look passed Auroras features. She wanted to bring Emma's children back with her now, but she doubted Regina would agree to that yet. "There are seven. All I have after giving Father his two"

They felt heavy in Regina's hands. Dangling down, she stared at them. One of the many reminders that Emma was dead. Leaving behind a slew of children, castles, and pendants. She desperately wished it was yesterday. Because yesterday, she had not known as great pain as she did now.

"It's going to be alright, someway, somehow. We can make it through this" Ruby said as she placed a reassuring hand on Regina's shoulder. "All of us, we all loved her, and together, we will get over the loss"

"It will be hard" Aurora said. "Mulan and I had held hope that one day she would defeat the ogre, and call you to her. So that you could save her. Alas, that wasn't meant to be. Tell me. Regina. Will you come now? Or shall you wait?"

Since he could not take being ignored and treated like some sort of lower citizen when they should be, at least in his mind, handing over the keys to the castle and worshiping him, David stormed out. Snow with him, she had no reason to stay. She needed to grieve, to process all the things she learned.

A second hand was placed on Regina's other shoulder. She looked to Katherine as the woman squeezed it. Her eyes telling her that everything was going to be okay, Regina was thankful she had such great friends. One of the reasons she was still able to stand, especially since the two idiots were out of her house finally. Henry chose this time to storm up the stairs.

"We will come when they are a little older. I can only assume that E-" Regina couldn't say her name. "That she set conditions up in the case that the children were too young to do their duties?"

"Aye. Father, Mulan, and myself shall aid young Kaleb. We will watch out for your kingdoms, Redlen isle, and Denbrook until the time comes for them to be truly claimed. My apologies for your loss. Those who wish, in their hearts, to return to our lands, must only call out for Gold, and he will make sure they are set up in their old lands. Now, I must return to my family. To grieve in my own way" With that Aurora touched her pendant, and she was gone.

**A/N: The next update might be a little late. My dog got into a fight two days ago, and he didn't make it. So I just don't feel up to writing the next part just yet. I will get it out as soon as I can, but I don't want to force it. Also, I will be in my steel magical proof dome hiding from all of you considering what took place in this chapter. I just ask that, despite your understandable hatred for me, you stick with it alright?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I tried to show a small part of how Gold and Emma's relationship matured. It's the stuff in italics... Cuz. Its the past. I tried. Not so sure if it will hit, but, it is there. Anyway, thank you all so much for the reviews. **

In the halls of many castles, on the lands of many kingdoms, in the trees of many forests the young King of the Mills house grew stronger, smarter, and more magical with every moon. He wanted for little. He could never forget his mother, not want her at his side, but the watchful loving eyes of his grandfather and aunts were always upon him. Ready to steady him if he fell.

Strength, intelligence, kindness, thoughtfulness, loyalty, and most of all Love. All things he had begun to learn at an early age. Things that only grew as he did. Traits his Grandfather told him were needed of a leader. Of a king. Kaleb did his best to live up to the legacy left to him by his mother.

Under tales of his mothers heroic deeds, his own memories, and under the wings of his family he certainly was a magnificent young man. A magnificent King, even if a young one. There was only one thing that he wished he could have changed throughout his life. His mother's presence.

The young King of the mills house grew stronger with every day that passed. He was kind, thoughtful. He grew under the tales of his mothers heroic deeds, his own memories, and under the watchful eyes of his cousin, his aunts, and his grandfather.  
"Grandpa. Will you tell me of the first time they called you father?" Gold raised a brow at his twenty year old grandson, it had been a few years since he'd asked to hear of his stories. But a smile settled onto his face and he nodded.

_The moon was the only light, slipping past the trees into the small clearing that Emma and Mulan had dragged the mans body too as Aurora grabbed healing plants along the way. Rumple's eyes kept falling close, and Emma was growing hoarse as she yelled at him to stay awake._

_A small flash of blue surrounded them for less than a millisecond as Emma put up a barrier, she was weakening, but she would not have her family die. Especially when it was she who thought they should attack Tur'long village. A village overrun with Ogre's._

_"Don't you dare fucking die on me, it would be my fault you hear?" Growled Emma as she slapped his face as his eyes once again fluttered closed. "Come on, we got a long fight ahead. I need you, we all need you"_

_He wasn't waking up, and while his wounds were healing thanks to the goop he made and Aurora's additives he had lost too much blood. But Emma would have none of it. The blond warrior took out a dagger and sliced her palm, and placed it over one of his still bleeding wounds that weren't covered in goop yet._

_Using her magic she forced her blood into his system, praying that by some miracle they were the same blood type, or her magic would help alter it somehow. She had lost too much, Henry, Emmett, she could not lose the man she had come to love. Her magic was nearly gone, but against Mulan's protests she continued on._

_"Anymore and you will die. Just as we need him, we need you" Aurora had yanked her hand away, and immediately started to wrap it in leaves that had been slathered with broken berries. "We all love him as you do, we must have faith"_

_The sun had set again when he had finally awoken, three woman hugging him as he sat up. And then Emma had slapped him so hard he wondered if she had actually punched him. He rubbed his face staring up at her, for long moments, before she finally spoke._

_"Blood does not make a family. I, of all people, know this best. These months, these weeks, these years, you have become our family. Our father, and I'll be damned if I die because you felt the need to jump in front of an Ogre for me" Emma snapped. Unforgiving._

_"Seconded!" Mulan and Aurora said firmly. "We are her sisters, and you are like a father to us. Protecting us, aiding us, Aurora never had one, nor did Emma, I did. But he is long gone, and you are a lot like him. Loyal. Honest. A good man, despite the past." Mulan said. Her soft eyes betraying her hard demeanor._

"That, my boy, is how we came to be a true family. I had grown more protective of the three girls, particularly your mother, as we fought alongside each other. They trusted me, respected me, and loved me. And my near death was what spurned us all to admit how we truly felt." Gold said. The boy nodded.

"Blood makes not a family, for blood runneth from all veins, love makes a family, for love runneth from only the noblest of heart" The young man said. Gold smiled and nodded. "It still stands painted in her chambers."

The rest of the dinner between the two men was silent. It's was neither comfortable, or uncomfortable. It was a simple. Truth. It was what it was, and with everything that had gone on the past few months it was not unexpected.

Shortly after that dinner Kaleb had made his way, for the first time since his mother's demise, to the Ogre lands. The land was mostly filled with rocky cliffs, but there were some magnificent, beautiful, long meadows. His Papa had planted apples trees, his mother's favorite tree and fruit, in many of them.

As he stood on one of the tallest cliffs, looking down at what had become of the land, he was but a little boy. Six years old, tears streaming down his face. Finally truly saying goodbye the the mother he cherished and loved above all else. When his tears finally faded, and his vision became unclouded, he would swear that he heard his mother's voice calling to him.

Kaleb wandered the cliffs, following the voices. Wondering if he had gone insane, but what could he do but follow? He trusted his gut, and his gut screamed for him to continue on. To find the source of the voice he had not heard in too many winters.

Finally he came to the spot where his mother had died, he knew, from how it was marked. No trees grew there, it was only a meadow, a permanent circle burned into the ground. He stood on the spot his mother had died, and closed his eyes. Listening to the words whispered into his ears by the wind.

Instead of returning to his own castle he had transported himself, and his horse, to the Swan Castle. He tore through his mother's rooms, looking for what her voice on the wind had told him too. It wasn't long before he had found a secret hole behind a loose brick, a letter hidden there. One addressed to the mother he hadn't known, that lived in the other realm.

Needing to think, needing to decide what to do next Kaleb packed his horse accordingly and rode for his castle. Riding his steed with ease and familiarity through the rain and cold nights until they arrived at the Mills Castle. His grandfather greeted him warmly at front steps, the trumpets had alerted him to the King's arrival.

"Papa. I must return to the other world, to check upon my siblings. I have felt my mother, in the Ogre land. She's telling me to go, I entrust my lands unto you until my return." He said, slightly breathless to his grandfather.

The elder man was quiet for several moments. Hugging the younger man, thankful that after his journey he had arrived safe. The boy was as stubborn as his mother had been, leaving with only his magic, his sword, and his horse to protect him. He'd returned unharmed, but Gold felt something ominous coming, and for the first time in a long time he wished he still had the dark one's powers.

"If you feel like you must go there, then you must my boy. Your people, everything you hold dear here will be safe in my hands. But you too must be safe. Be careful, for I will not live should I have to bury you, when it is you who is meant to bury me. It's bad enough I outlived your mother, do not make me outlive a grandson" He said slowly.

He had expected a response, but he had gotten none. In a flash of red smoke his grandson was gone, and a pit grew deep into Rumple's stomach. He re-entered the castle, wringing his hands together. Whatever was coming, was not going to be good, he could only hope that his family would survive it, whatever it was.

For several minutes the young King had walked around the town, but he could not remember much other than his grandfather's pawn shop, where he had landed. He had thrown on some pants and a shirt he was sure was his mothers. He had been too young last he was here, and it had been too long. So, when he was out of any other option he approached a woman walking down the street.

"Excuse me Miss. I am seeking the Mills residence.?" Kaleb asked kindly of the elderly lady. She almost seemed familiar, but he wasn't sure. He had met many over his years, and after awhile they all sort of looked alike.

"Why are you looking for the Mayors house? And who just who might you be young one?" The woman asked, her eyes glancing up and down his body. He looked familiar to her, and yet, not. "I don't remember meeting you before, and I know everyone in town."

She couldn't place her finger on who he was, but, she was sure that he wasn't from this town. He wore a Nirvana shirt, and ripped jeans. But he was barefoot, and looked uncomfortable, but he also didn't seem like a homeless man. He walked a little too tall for that, his scent was familiar as well. But her nose was old, if she was Ruby she was certain she'd have been able to place the smell.

"My apologies, I forgot my manners. I am King Swan, over the land of Mills. My business is of a private manner, but I mean none in this kingdom no harm" He ducked his head slightly out of respect. And to show that his words were truth.

The woman's eyes widened. Granny knew darn well that the times ran differently in the old realm, but she knew not just how differently. Once more she raked her eyes over him, noticing a bit of Henry, a bit of Regina, and a bit of Emma in him now that she'd figured out that he had to be related to them.

"King Swan? The last King Swan I had met was a woman by the name of Emma. What King of the Swan line might you me? I am Granny, a friend of the Swan." She said, her eyes still praising him.

"The woman who makes the most glorious food, mother spoke of your kitchen when I was young. I am King Reginald Kaleb Swan, the first" He replied. "Any friend of my mothers, is a friend of mine."

"You seem so young to have be married with a son already." Granny said with a sad smile. Feeling sorry for the mother who could never see her grandchild, and the mother who hadn't been allowed to raise her son.

"I am twenty this year. Aye, a son, born this past winter" Kaleb said proudly, a large smile hitting his face. But as quickly as it had come, a dark, sad look passed over his face. "Unfortunately, his birth marked his mother's ending."

Granny patted his arm as she linked their arms together, squeezing his forearm slightly as she pulled him forward. She felt sorry for the young man, he followed, slightly lost in the memories of his past. Both people were silent for several seconds.

"Come with me child, I knew your later mother, before she became the great King she was. You sure grow up fast, last I saw your face was a little less than two years ago. I am very sorry for all that has befallen you"

"With my grandfather in the enchanted realm this world has slowed much more then I'd have thought if it's been less than two years here." Kaleb mused aloud as he allowed Granny to steer them where he needed to go.

The two people walked arm in arm. In a comfortable silence. Granny sending the dark-haired man sad looks. He had such a dark life, losing so much so early, he seemed like a good man, and she knew that he didn't deserve what he had been given. She could only hope that his return would be a celebrated one.

**A/N: If all goes according to plan the next chapter should be out within a week. I hope you liked this chapter, and are excited for the next. As always if you have the time I'd love to hear your thoughts. **


	10. Memories

**A/N: Hey y'all. How are you? Oh not the time for that discussion? Okay, moving on. So people wanted to see a little about the kids growing up and Regina's thoughts on the sex with Emma. I tried. The past is in **_italics, _**again. I tried. And this was the best I came up with. **

That morning the woman had woken up from a rather pleasant - yet ultimately saddening - dream. As this was truly just a dream. While before, in the past, the dreams she had were not dreams. They were memories of the night. With a sigh Regina rolled over, and buried her face in the pillow.

Where before she would wake up, her body thoroughly sated, and relaxed, she woke up now with a pounding between her legs. Of wants and needs that couldn't be filled. Before the remnants of her probably multiple releases would be on the sheets. But now, she woke having had none.

The smell of sex, and Emma would be heavy in the air. And, most mornings, she would swear she could taste the beautiful blond on her tongue. However, in the past, she had put those things aside to delusional thinking. But now. Now she knew the truth of those morning. Those nights.

Those dreams, they always started with Emma awakening her by doing one of two things. Standing against the far wall. Watching her sleep. Or, by waking her with a kiss. Either way Regina ended up in her arms, generally after yelling at her a little bit. Their lips would press together as if they were one, and their bodies would take over.

Every time they ended up doing as their bodies so desperately needed them to do to each other. To show it's love, it's emotion, it's need physically. That fact was one of the many reason that it made these dreams - real dreams - so sad. She was dreaming of a dead woman, a dead woman she couldn't long for day in and day out, not even sleep could give her some rest from the longing to just be in her presence.

Once the hot spray of the shower was on her, relaxing her muscles, she allowed herself to cry like she did most morning. Her head pressed against the tiles. Steam marking the glass doors, and the mirror. No matter what she did, she missed Emma. She had loved Emma. But once she left that shower, she had to be strong. For the children they shared, because she would be damned if she didn't be who they needed her to be.

Later that day the woman found herself sitting on her huge ass couch in the living room. Little Emmett and Liam were playing with cars in the corner, where everyone could see them. Jax and Rowen down for naps in the playpen in the opposite corner. Despite her morning ordeal the day was going well.

They were all going through old photo albums. At Katherine's insistence, when she got bored she loved to gush over the old times. That and she had taken most of the photos, and she liked looking at her handiwork. Then again, who didn't like to make people look at their art on a more than necessary basis?

Plus, it was a good way to pass the time without Regina wanting to strangle David, or kick Snow out the front door as they waited for Granny to show up and start the barbecue. Ruby had already brought over all of the food, and helped Regina and Katherine set up the backyard, but letting Ruby mess with propane? No, that was like trusting Emma with a toaster.

The album was open and everyone was leaning over the coffee table where it was sprawled out. Katherine had grabbed one of the many. As the blond flipped a page Snow began to laugh her annoying shit faced giggle and pointed to a picture where Little Emmett was peeing on on David's leg when he'd been two.

_"Terd Id! Terd Id" The little boy had said, one hand cupping himself. The other being used to tug on 'Mister David's' swim trunks. As the boy had long since gotten his own off and had been running around nude - like most little boys often do._

_"Wait a darn moment" David had snapped, he was doing his best to weave his eyesight through into the den, so he could catch a glimpse of the game he was being denied access to. That being said, that man still had a beer in his hand and was doing his best to see it despite the fact his wife had forbid it._

_"Gah go peepee" Whined little Emmett. The man however was too busy sipping his bud light and squinting through the window to care about the young child's needs one bit. "Terd Id. Peas. Gah go peepee"_

_"Hold it" David sighed out, not even sparing the child a glance. He really didn't care, it wasn't his kid, and in his mind it wasn't his problem even if he was on child watching duty at the moment. In any case the most important thing of the day was the game he'd turned on mute in the den. Not the two year old tugging on his shorts._

_However, the little boy just couldn't hold it like he wasn' being instructed to do, he'd already held it too long as it was. And tears began to come down his face, accompanied by a whining cry. As well as him releasing a stream of pee. The warm liquid splashed right against the man's leg, and dripped down into his sneakers. This caused him to yelp in surprise and glare at the little guy._

"One of the most hilarious pictures I have ever had the pleasure of taking" Katherine said with a satisfied smirk as the man in question sent her a death glare. She ignored it and pointed to a photo of Regina and Liam. "Aww I remember this christmas"

_"I mean, for the love. Of things I dare not say. Who just leaves a baby! It's. Its just!" Fumed the dark haired woman as she stomped all around the kitchen. Waking up with a baby was not the way to awaken on christmas morning. She had left David and Snow with Henry as they watched a movie he'd gotten as a gift._

_The tiny new addition, Liam, was asleep in her arms. Regina had barely put him down other than to care for Little Emmett who had taken to constantly trying to poke the smaller boy. Despite her anger, frustration, and threats of violence it was clear as glass that she was, overall, happy with the little boy being added to her family._

_Not that she was the only one happy about it, Little Emmett was enamored with the little guy. Doing everything in his little power to see and poke and gurgle at the baby. Even finally gracing the world with his third word. 'Bay' was now among 'Bra' which was for brother, and 'Mama' for Regina._

_"Trust me, I completely agree. But come on, he's fucking adorable. And you always wanted more children, maybe wherever she is, maybe she just couldn't keep him?" Ruby asked. Regina shot her the deepest, darkest, glare that the wolf had ever seen just as Katherine clicked the camera._

"Now I believed this is the one I found the funniest" David flipped the page and pointed to a rather racy photograph of Katherine, and Snow, in the pool. "Yes, this is one memory I will never forget" He said as his eyes drank in the sight before him.

_Three year old Little Emmett was laughing hysterically as he kicked his legs as hard as he could, his shark armbands keeping his small body afloat. Two year old Liam was smiling and was clapping his hands. Katherine had one hand over her mouth._

_Clutched tightly in the swimming boys hands was a red and white polka dot bikini top. Specifically, Snow's bikini top. Or, as the boy called her, Miss No. Katherine burst into full fledged laughter. Snow was covering breasts with one arm, while reaching out for the escaping trouble maker._

"The mere fact that you not only took such a portrait, but then freely gave it to Regina." Snow's voice was dark as she shot the shit-grin filled face of Ruby a glare. The woman just shrugged her shoulders, and face her hands palm up. "Now this was a truly funny day"

_"Henry Malcolm Mills!" Absolute horror was splayed on Regina's face as she dared to venture deeper into the backyard. Her fifteen year old son slowly turned to look at his mother, a stunned, and guilt filled, expression on his petrified face._

_"Naked Nirvana at a Nickelback concert in November!" Ruby said, her own eyes wide in horror. "How on earth?" Henry gulped, and took a few steps back, his mind trying to come up with an explanation._

_The mayor's three sons were all covered, from head to toe, in paint. Penne noodles were glued to various places, both on and off their near naked bodies. Silly string hung from the lawn furniture. Cement like substances clung in hair, and in misshapen globs all over the place._

_Both adults covered their mouths with a hand as they continued to stare, to blink, at the mess in front of them. Beads, feathers, and small rocks were also glued to their beings. And the lawn set, even some had made their way into the tiny turtle pool that she'd set up for the children so she didn't have to go into the gated pool with them._

_This was the last time she was ever leaving Henry alone with a two and a three year old. When she'd left they'd been wearing short and tank top outfits, and Henry had been in jeans and a ripped band t-shirt. Now the younger two were down to their thomas the tank engine and marvel comics underwear, and Henry was wearing a pair of old basketball shorts._

_Now, Regina knew, that boys will be boys. However, that being said, this was a mess of which she had never seen before. Why Little Emmett and Liam were allowed to such products and supplies unsupervised was beyond her, why they were allowed to use themselves as a canvas, she dare not think about that._

_"Ruby" Regina said when she finally found her voice, and the woman winced, turning to face her friend. "Take Little Emmett and Liam and get them clean. Henry Malcolm. Clean this atrocity. If both are not done to my exact expectations by the time I have calmed down enough not to throw fireballs at both of your heads, well, you will not like what will happen"_

_"Wait!? What!?" Ruby said. Her jaw hanging low. "How is this my fault, I wasn't even here!" She protested, placing her hands on her hips. As the older woman crossed her arms and leveled a glare at her she regretted her reaction._

_"Red Ruby Lucas" Hissed Regina. "You are the genius who convinced me that I could trust my fifteen year old, alone at my home, with his younger brothers for an hour. Our lunch lasted only forty-three minutes according to my watch, and this is what I have returned to"_

_No response was able to be given before Regina was fuming internally and storming away from the crime scene that had been her beautiful green backyard. Despite the fact that she had two Picasso looking children to de-glue and clean the sight before her was funny enough for her to take a few shots of the boys and their massive human and earth art project._

"Despite his massive amounts of anger at Em-Her, and Rumple he's a, overall, good kid. I just wish I could keep him out of so much trouble" Regina fought, and barely won, the war to shoot a glare at David. Which was where Henry's self-righteousness and superiority complex stemmed from. Of that she was most certain.

"Wow, look at these" Ruby said as she flipped the page, she didn't need another shouting match between David and Regina, they never ended well. "I didn't know you'd already put these into the albums"

Her finger traced one of the, many, photos from Rowen's first birthday two months prior. A smile coming to most of the adults in the rooms lips. David was too busy glowering at Regina. He had been sure that Regina was going to, once again, blame him for Henry's actions.

_It was a mad house. The adults were running all over the place, trying to keep tabs on the four youngest children and set up for the party as Henry worked on the tree house he was building in the back. The children were gated in the backyard, away from the building materials Henry was using._

_Snow, the last adult, besides Henry, had run inside to grab more chairs and check on what the others were doing. Thinking that the children would be perfectly fine in there nicely-sized jail cell. After all, the eldest was now five, surely things would be fine for just fifteen minutes._

_She was wrong, the second she was gone Little Emmett had glanced up, he always wanted to help Henry. And now his big eighteen year old brother was up in the tree, well he was going to help. So he unlocked the gate, he'd learned how to last week._

_All of the kids quickly scrambled out. Little Emmett going towards the tree, watching with amusement as Henry slipped a little and was only stopped from falling to the ground by the harness around his middle. His older brother didn't even look down at him as he muttered a curse and steadied himself before beginning to hammer once more. Determined to get this thing done by the end of the week._

_The three children left, naturally, gravitated towards the unprotected sugary creation sitting innocently on the table. In a matter of two minutes they were covered in cake and frosting, happily stuffing their faces with handfuls of the substances. That was when Ruby and Katherine came out, each ladled with chairs. Regina coming up behind them with a table._

_On sight the kids waved, not sensing by the look of horror on their mother or aunts faces that they were in deep doggy shit. Ruby burst into laughter, causing Henry to holster his hammer and turn around, a deep chuckle escaping his lips as he flipped out his phone so he could forever remember this event._

"Took Katherine and I almost three hours to get all of the frosting and cake matter out of their hair!" Regina groaned at the memory. "Their outfits were ruined, and we had to put off the party until the next day so poor Granny could make another cake"

A smile started in the corner of her lip anyway, the birthday party, the second try at least, had gone much smoother. Well, most of it. Other than Henry ending up dangling by one ankle because he hadn't worn his harness and had only escaped a broken neck by a the rope ladder wrapping around his leg it had been a good day.

**A/N: So this ran parallel to Kaleb meeting with granny. So next chapter is when Granny and Kaleb show up. As always, I'd love to know your thoughts. **


End file.
